An English Girl Still In Shreveport
by Flamink
Summary: The Sequel to An English Girl in Shreveport. Now settled in Shreveport, Evelyn attempts to continue her career whilst dealing with all the drama of vampire life. Set during the timeline of the True Blood TV Series. Eric/OC and Bill/OC
1. Only Human

**AN - So here Evie is again. This story begins at the start of Season 3 and pretty much picks up where An English Girl In Shreveport left off. Once again i own nothing...  
**

**1. Only Human.**

I spun round in the black padded swivel chair, my hands rubbing the soft smooth fabric under my legs. Looking around you'd never know this was an office; it was more of a supply and break room what with the racks of drinks and glasses and other bar supplies you might expect to find in such a place. There were various framed images on the wall, none of which gave you inclination as to the owner of said office. It was light tight, obviously, so the only illumination came from table lamps dotted around. I stopped the chair from spinning with my foot against the understated wooden desk and remembered my previous visits here. I looked contemplatively at the black couch a little way from the desk and smiled as I thought of the dreams I'd had of being on that black couch, with a Viking trapped firmly between my legs. I couldn't imagine what these walls had seen, if only they could talk, I was sure they would be able to write my novels for me. My eyes noticed the simple dark wood chair sitting across the opposite side of the desk, and my brain pointed out that that chair was not the original and had been replaced. Its predecessor had been shattered into pieces and the rug that had once graced the floor beneath it was no longer there, but that was another story. Twirling the chair around so I could nosey on the shelves behind me I noticed a long metal sword, slightly hidden from view, perhaps it was a single keepsake from his human days, for I couldn't fathom what use a sword would have nowadays, but what did I know, I was only human.

So where was I? Fangtasia, of course. And after everything, I'd been reduced to twiddling my thumbs in Eric's office while he entertained that infamous damn psychic waitress, or whatever she was, and Bill's protégé out in the bar. I really wasn't inclined to meet them, though the thought had crossed my mind when Pam had ushered me in here a few moments ago. But she'd seemed insistent and Eric had seemed mildly concerned, as much I'd ever known him be anyway. It was late on in the evening and despite all my best intentions over the past few days to rid vampires from my life, I reasoned in the days since I'd banished Eric from his invite, I couldn't. My livelihood currently depended on vampires and their experiences and the only vampire I knew that had returned my call was Eric. Bill was MIA, hadn't answered my phone calls or messages in nigh on a month now, for what reason I don't know, work presumably, but as I stood and leaned against the door of a place holding several memories for me, trying to overhear what was being a few metres away, I realised that Sookie didn't know where Bill was either. A small smile traced across my lips, she was in the metaphoric dark too. About bloody time.

I'd left Eric a message on his answer phone at lunchtime today, when after much deliberation, and Bill not returning the six phone calls I'd left him yesterday, I'd decided that I couldn't bury my head in the sand much longer. They both loved her and not me, but that was irrelevant now. My head was in career mode, and I wouldn't be ignored any longer. I'd told Eric that despite our last encounter, I needed his help, his connections, to aid in my work. He'd returned my call, inconveniently, when I was soaking in the bath this evening and so I'd missed it. He'd told me on the message that he was glad I'd called and to come to the club after closing at 1am, and so I'd had a brief nap on the sofa and set my alarm.

I'd brought with me the money from Dallas that I still had of Eric's, with the complete intention of giving it back to him. I'd pondered somewhat over whether to return the jacket he'd left at my house to him, and then decided not to. I'd have an excuse to return it to him at a later date, should I require another favour, I figured. He and Pam had been the only ones in the bar when I arrived. Pam dressed in nothing like you'd expect a vampire to wear, a cerise and feminine ensemble, of which I was immediately jealous. That colour looked awful on me…alive or dead. I'd sighed inwardly when I'd seen Eric again. He wore his trademark black ensemble which only accentuated every bit of his masculinity and stature. Their faces had been completely unreadable and stony, and I'd felt very unwelcome. But before I could utter a hello there had been a rap behind me on the door. It had startled me but the two vampires barely blinked an eyelid until they had smelled who it was. Eric's head jerked towards the entrance and said something to Pam in that language of his, who nodded and said 'Evelyn, please wait in the office,' in perhaps the most polite voice she could've articulated. I'd obligingly followed and stood in the centre of the office as she smiled wryly at me and closed the door without another word.

So here I was eavesdropping on a conversation about, believe it or not, werewolves. Who knew they existed? Let alone Nazi ones. I could barely make out what they were saying but I heard footsteps and then the dulcet tone of Eric's voice in barely a mumble.

"Don't underestimate yourself," I heard Eric say sternly, "Your life is too valuable to throw away." Yes, it definitely was Sookie he was talking to. I rolled my eyes and went to perch on the couch. Shortly after I heard heeled footsteps and stifled the urge to sneak a peak at their owners. The swoosh of the door opening and closing left me thinking I would be able to speak with Eric shortly. But he did not come.

There was only so much to look at in the impersonal office and I was getting tired and bored. Boldly I decided to go out into the bar; however I didn't execute it with as much conviction. Meekly I pulled open the door and peeked around the frame. Eric sat alone at a table, deep in thought. He didn't realise I was watching him. A few moments later his eyes regained focus and he picked up a beer mat from the table and stared at it. Looking away, his face empty but his mind full of thought he crumpled the mat effortlessly in his fist. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I watched him. I took a breath and cleared my throat as I stepped to the end of the bar.

Eric looked up at me from across the room, "Evelyn," he stood and strode over to me, "Forgive me, I received your message about your work. How can I help you?" He seemed distant, like he was thinking about something else entirely. Hmm, and straight to the point, that was unusual.

"Well, I've been commissioned to write a series of biographical works about individual vampires. I was hoping you'd be able to help me contact some," I said and he nodded absently. "Something on your mind?" I asked.

Eric's eyes met mine for a second before he ignored my enquiry, "There may be a few of my area who would help you…" he directed me back into the office, "…for something in return of course." My pulse skipped, I'd assumed any interviewee vampire would be paid off, but Eric's tone of voice implied not.

He ruffled through some papers on his desk to find a small note book and jotted down some names and numbers for me, handing me a sheet of paper, "I would mention my name if I were you, they will be more inclined to assist you."

"Thank you," I said politely and stood awkwardly in front of the desk.

"Anything else I can help you with Evie?" he made an effort to smirk at me and the unease I was radiating in waves.

"I...erm…here," I said stepping forward and offered him the envelope of Dallas money. He chuckled.

"Keep it," he said, "It really has little value to me, think of it as payment for your time."

I was shocked, but it was what he had intended, "I don't need your money, Eric, I am not a hooker," I thrust my hand at him more forcefully; I was a touch on the angry side.

Suddenly he stood and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him across the desk, his lips lingered close to my ear, and I thought he would speak but instead I heard his fangs run out.

The envelope dropped to the desk and it was all I could do to suppress a growl myself, "You reek," I stated, finding my confidence, somewhere down near my feet. Eric pulled back, fangs retracted, and looked at my face, recognising the words I'd spoken from a moment we'd shared before. "You reek of perfume," I repeated and he released his grip on my wrist. He did smell of perfume and one I probably wouldn't have put on Sookie, not from what I'd heard of her. This scent was heavy and musky, not light, bouncy and floral. My envy flared.

Eric moved around the desk and perched on the edge next to where I stood, "Jealous?" he smiled.

"Not at all," I replied. Liar.

"She's called Yvetta, and she dances for me." I raised my eyebrow.

"Seriously Eric," I glared at him, "You can fuck what you want. It's got nothing to do with me." My hackles were up, and he was pleased he'd gotten a response, despite the words I was saying.

Eric reached out and took my hand, "Come with me," he said, "I want to show you something." Stupidly I followed him. He led me through a door and down some steps into the dungeon.

I paused half way down, uncertain, "What can you possibly want to show me down here?" He tugged on my arm and indicated I should continue down.

"This," he said, nodding towards the metal cog and shackles, "Is where I fucked what I wanted all last night, and this evening twice for that matter," he goaded me. The ropes were still there, the room smelled of sex.

"For fucks sake!" I exclaimed, more in disbelief at his remark than shock, and turned around to retreat back up the stairs. Eric blipped in front of me, I stopped dead, "Eric come on, enough already. Thank you for the numbers, I'm sure they'll be of great help." He stepped menacingly down to the square stair on which I stood, and proceeded moving forward. I stepped backward twice and my back hit the cool concrete wall.

As he closed the gap between us, his hands found my waist under my jacket and he leaned against me, "Don't you want to know?" he whispered in my ear, "To know what it is like to be fucked whilst the rope is rubbing at your wrists." I swallowed hard, my breathing getting heavy, my adrenaline bubbling inside, he continued, "To know what it is like to be dominated and loose yourself with me. To come over, and over, and over again."

I gasped and he nuzzled at that spot on my neck and I began to succumb. Tingles washed over my body as he pressed against me, my blood responding to him. I should fight him, I really should; a fleeting thought. But I was stuck to the spot. His hands unbuttoned and slipped into my waistband and proceeded south, it was all I could do to remember to breathe. I let out a gasp as I heard Eric's fangs descend, millimetres from my ear, his fingers tweaked at my underwear, finding their goal. I softened against him, the sensations his fingers creating making me squirm under his control. He pulled his head away from my neck as my breathing quickened, signifying the onset of my climax. His free hand wrapped around my neck and gripping firmly, he captured my lips fiercely. If I had thought the frustration of my relationship with Eric was entirely one sided, then this kiss suggested the vex was mutual. He kissed with such force and passion that my hips instantly bucked wildly under his hand and I felt his lips move into a wicked smile as I rode out the flurries of my climax with him.

Eric stepped away from me, allowing me room to move once more, "Care for an encore?" he nodded towards the chains arrogantly.

"Fuck you Eric," I replied, concentrating on redoing up my jeans so they wouldn't fall to the floor, regaining some of my dignity in the process, "I knew I shouldn't have asked for your help," I chided myself. He cocked his head to one side as I looked up at him, his fangs still out, waiting patiently for their prey.

He smiled devilishly, "Glad I could be of help, let me know if any of those numbers are…uncooperative."

I glared at him, struck for words and shook my head. I sighed and retreated back up the stairs into the relative safety of the club. I heard Eric chuckle quietly before following behind.

I stopped when I reached the back door, "You know something Eric?" I said, "All this fucking around, it wont get you anywhere with Sookie." Eric grinned at me but remained silent. "Anyway," I continued curtly, "Thank you for the help. Goodbye."

I walked out of the door, my head held up. I left with a smirk on my face, having reached my own orgasm and leaving Eric with no satisfaction from our encounter. No physical relief anyway, I was sure he'd feel gratified that we'd actually had another encounter, but I didn't need to see the smug look that undoubtedly graced his face right this second.

A few blocks over, I became aware that somebody was following me. Looking over my shoulder I saw a dark figure across the other side of the street, wary, I increased my speed but carried on home.

"Excuse me, miss," shouted the figure. I didn't stop.

I blinked and there was a man in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks. He was quite the tall dark handsome stranger, he wore stonewash Levi's and battered boots, and a white tee despite the chill in the air. His dark brown hair sat in tousles on his head, framing his face, which was ashen but was spattered with stubble. I looked into his eyes, and I had a flash of déjà vu as I recognised the dark grey irises with a fleck of green. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

This was a vampire, but perhaps worse than that, this was Stephan.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he said holding out his hand, "I'm Stephan."

Cautiously I shook his hand, "Evelyn," I replied.

He cocked his head and smiled at me endearingly, "I understand why you'd be concerned, with me being a vamp and all. But don't be, I only want to ask you a couple of questions." He nodded towards a bench at the side of the road, dimly lit by a flickering streetlamp. Stephan relaxed as soon as we sat down, but I was ill at ease. What did Stephan want? Why did he think I could help him?

"Look, Evelyn, I'll cut to the chase. I'm just looking for help finding my brother. Seeing as you're no longer at Northman's disposal, I thought you might like to help me."

"I'm sorry," I lied, "I don't know your brother and I don't know why you'd think I would."

He cast his gaze at me, "Daniel went missing a few weeks ago. Last I spoke to him, he was going to see the Area 5 Sheriff, to ask if we could stay in Shreveport for a while." Vampire etiquette? I assumed so. "I haven't seen him since. Sheriff Northman says that he never went to see him," Stephan shook his head, "But I know my brother, he wouldn't have lied to me, something must have happened to him."

"Is he a vampire too?" I asked, despite myself.

Stephan smiled, "Yes. How astute of you to notice," he paused, "If I may be so personal, are you His?" He meant was I Eric's, but reading between the lines, what the question really implied was 'Are you fair game?' I swallowed.

"I'm not," I answered slowly, "But that doesn't mean he wouldn't rip your head off if I asked him to." I thought that would get my point across.

Stephan beamed at me, "No need to get so defensive, Evelyn, I was only curious. A young vamp can't be too careful these days."

"Young vamp?" I asked.

"Yeah," he shifted his position on the bench, legs casually crossed and his arms leant on the back rest, "I was 23 when I was made, Daniel was 27. That was just over a decade ago now. We share the same Maker."

"Anybody I know?" I enquired politely.

"Nah," he shrugged, "She's not from around here. Though neither are you, if I can place your accent right…I'd say somewhere in the midlands of England." He shot me a charming grin.

I smiled bashfully, nodding, "Have you ever been?"

"Nope, me and Daniel were planning on doing all the States first. Then see where the wind takes us."

"You stay together?"

"Yeah, until recently…" he trailed off.

I stood and he was on his feet to meet me, "I'd really best get going," I said.

"Well then, allow me to walk you home," he smirked, "You really can't be too careful these days."

"Oh, I'll be fine," I said uncertainly.

"No, no I insist," he said and placed his hand on the centre of my back, pushing gently but firmly, "Lead the way."

I turned and walked unsurely the few blocks home, in an uncomfortable silence, with my vampire escort. Incidentally there were a few young lads at the entrance to my road, blocking the way. It wasn't out of the ordinary, they were there every few nights or so and never caused any trouble, but normally I would've just crossed to the other side to avoid having to make conversation. Tonight, however, they scattered as soon as they heard our footsteps, and a little part of me actually hoped they'd stay, just in case my escort got out of control.

"Look, I'm sorry Evelyn," Stephan said as we reached my porch.

I turned to face him, unlocking the door without looking, "Why?" I asked, a little surprised.

"I shouldn't have come up on you like that; I'll bet you were scared stiff."

"Oh nah," I lied, "Just a little surprised."

He made an overly dramatic attempt to sigh and stepped closer to me, "I'm just so frustrated. I need to find Daniel and Sheriff Northman isn't helping at all."

"He does have a lot going on at the minute," I replied, wondering where this conversation was headed, "I'm sure he'll help when he isn't so busy."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "You're right. I'll keep looking for him. He's probably found some bitch and has been holed up with her."

"I'm sorry I can't help you anymore," I said pushing open the front door.

"I'm sure you would if you could," he smiled scantily at me, with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yes. Well, good night Stephan."

Stephan stared at me for a long second, and I felt his influence begin to seep into my being, I looked downward.

"Until next time," he said taking my hand. He placed a kiss on the palm of my hand and enclosed my fist. I looked up at him bewildered. He winked at me, turned on his heel and sauntered off down the porch steps and I found myself absently staring at his ass in its denim cover… Shaking my head, I uncurled my hand, in it was placed a small piece of paper with a phone number scribed on it in dark blue ink. I went inside and shrugged off my jacket and bag at the door, double checking the locks.

I crawled into bed, confused. Fucking vampires.


	2. Flirting with the Enemy

**2. Flirting with the Enemy.**

I woke the next day around 11. The very second I stirred my head was marbled with conflicting thoughts. I really felt like it might be a good idea to call Stephan. From the little bit I'd found out about his life, Stephan would be an ideal candidate for a vamp biography. Though on the other hand, should I really be dabbling with danger like this? I held a secret. A vital life changing secret for Stephan, well afterlife, and if he found out what I knew…what I'd done, to cover up the death of his missing brother, and if he discovered why and who I'd done it for….it really didn't bear thinking about. I tore myself out of the comfort and security of the duvet and swung my legs over the mattress edge. My cell phone sat on the table beside the bed, along with the piece of paper Stephan had given me last night. I glared at it dismally, knowing ultimately that I'd be playing with fire and I'd inevitably get my fingers burnt. But on the flip side, it might wipe that damned smile from Eric's face.

With that thought the decision was cemented and I snatched the phone and paper from the table and punched in the number. It rang and rang, impatiently I tapped my foot against the bed and waited for the answer phone to chime in. After the beep I spoke, "Err, Hi, Stephan. It's Evie, from last night. I, erm, would you meet me at Fangtasia at ten tonight? I know it's pretty cheeky but I've got a favour to ask of you. So if you could give me a call back when you can to let me know, I'd be very grateful. Thanks." I left him my number and said goodbye and hung up.

I managed to get absolutely nothing done all day until dark fell, my mind preoccupied watching the phone like a school girl expecting it to ring. I fixed myself some dinner, packed my laptop into its bag and absently watched the TV. At about half past 7 my phone buzzed and I snatched it from the sofa arm, took a breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Evelyn," said a voice I now recognised, "Its Stephan, I got your message."

"Good, are you able to meet me?" I replied.

"Yeah, can do. What is it you wanna ask me?"

"I'd rather ask you in person," I said, figuring once I asked and he agreed, that I'd be able to gather preliminary information tonight. I'd be able to write it up tomorrow and send a copy to my publishers to approve before I did the whole thing, "So, 10pm ok?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you there."

"Thanks Stephan, Bye." He hung up without another word.

By 9pm I was showered, I'd done my hair and I'd dressed appropriately for a night at Fangtasia in my tightest pair of black trousers, my blood red fitted shirt that flaunted my ample bosom just that little too much and my leather jacket. Teamed with my boots I wasn't sure if the ensemble was more biker chick than fangbanger but what the hell, I doubted I'd stand out too much. Had I dressed up for Stephan? Perhaps, I figured he may be more inclined to assist if he thought he was getting something in return. I would offer him the publishers set fee for research subjects and I'd not decided on the subject of letting him feed from me as payment, should the situation arise. I wasn't sure I was ok with that anyway, I barely knew the vampire, though I knew more about his life than I was letting on, well, more of his brothers demise than of Stephan's life to be honest. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

I arrived at Fangtasia exceptionally early and went to the bar to order a drink. I groaned when I saw who was serving tonight.

"Good Evening Evie," Pam said, and how she managed to make something so normal sound quite as sarcastic as it did was beyond me.

"Pam," I nodded.

"Eric's out," she said, automatically fixing me my usual drink, "I don't know when he'll be back. He's with Sookie."

I rolled my eyes at her, she looked at me with a smirk, "Hmm, thanks for that Pam, but I'm here on business. I'm meeting a source for a book."

"Anyone I know?" she said and I was a little suspicious, she usually didn't care about anything. Maybe she was just prying for Eric.

"Mmm," I nodded, sipping my whisky sour, "Maybe. Stephan, he's not from around here."

She cocked her eyebrow at me, and at that moment I wondered whether she was privy to Eric's secret after all. She confirmed the thought for me, "Be careful there Evelyn, Eric wouldn't like you messing around."

I nearly choked on my drink, "I am no longer any of Eric's concern," I said sternly.

A woman appeared beside me, clad in fur and very little else, she spoke to Pam in a language I didn't recognise, though I presumed this European lady was Eric's aforementioned Yvetta, the name sounded continental anyway. Pam smiled broadly at her and said something in reply before turning to me.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Evelyn, Eric has a way of having exactly what he wants," she said, "Though there are ways around that…" she added thoughtfully, looking me up and down, "If you'd care to join us…" She beamed.

I shouldn't have been, but I was a little astounded at the invitation and a surprise rush of warmth to my nether regions egged me on. Surely that would make Eric more jealous? said the little voice in my head.

"Not tonight Pam," I grinned bashfully, "Maybe another?" The whisky had given me a little confidence, and was why I tried not to drink so much; I usually ended up in far too much trouble. Pam and Yvetta smiled at me and retreated into Eric's office. I smiled to myself. When the cats away… I thought.

I turned and scanned the crowd; it was pretty dead tonight not many people or vampires in. Stephan wasn't here yet so I finished my drink and ordered another from a different bartender, whilst I waited watching the door. About ten minutes later, I saw him saunter in. He carried himself surely over to where I leaned against the bar.

"Evelyn," he smiled sweetly, and in that moment I was sure that smile had gotten him into several places of fortitude.

"Call me Evie," I said and ordered him a B-pos Tru Blood, "Care to take a booth?" I said and he nodded for me to lead the way. He sat on one side and I sat on the other. I noticed his eyes staring lewdly at my cleavage. I ignored it, my attire was serving its purpose.

"What can I do for you Evie?" Stephan said, breaking the silence.

"Right, well. I'm a writer by trade," Stephan nodded, "And I've been commissioned to write a series of vampire biographies. And I was hoping you'd be interested in participating in one. Your life seems so interesting. You and your brother turned at the same time, by the same maker," I paused, "And now you're brother has gone missing and I thought maybe if I pen your story, then people will be able to help you find him." I lied through my teeth.

Stephan remained quiet and took a sip from his bottle. He nodded slowly, "So what would be in it for me?" he asked. I felt the artery in my neck twitch nervously and he eyed it lustfully.

I hesitated anxiously "I, erm, my publishers have settled on a flat fee." I pulled out a pen and paper from my bag and scribbled down the amount.

Stephan took the piece of paper from me and looked at it. He nodded, "Sure," he said, "It can't hurt."

"Obviously I will give you a pseudonym," I said, "To protect your anonymity. You can pick it if you like."

Stephan smiled genuinely at me before his eyes cast upward quickly and to my surprise, I was grabbed by my arm and dragged out of my seat.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I was ushered angrily into the ladies.

"Out!" Eric hissed at the women in there, not letting go of my arm. They immediately stopped what they were doing and scurried out, trying not to make eye contact with either me or Eric. Once they had left, Eric turned his attention to me.

"Eric you're hurting me!" I implored, "Let go." He released his grip on my bicep and pushed me away from him, I stumbled and rubbed my arm vigorously, "What the hell Eric?"

"What do you think you're doing Evelyn?" he said, pacing back and forth.

I wondered whether or not to play dumb, but this was the reaction I'd been wanting…wasn't it?

"Do not act dumb," Eric said, as if reading my mind, "What are you doing with Stephan?" he repeated.

"You know what Eric, you need to mind your own fucking business. It's got nothing to do with you!"

"That's fine, except it's got everything to do with me Evelyn and you know more than anyone how true that is."

"Why do you even care?" I replied, my voice getting louder, "Aren't you meant to be with your precious Sookie tonight?"

Eric snapped his head to me and drew out his fangs in anger, I took a sharp intake of breath, "Stephan is a young vampire Evie, he won't have the same self control as the other vampires you know."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"What have you told him?" Eric persisted.

"Nothing! Do you really think I'd do that?"

Eric seemed to have a change of heart, stepped forward and pushed me back to the basins, he placed his hands either side of me, trapping me within his arms. His lips lingered close to my ear, and I expected him to bite but he didn't, instead he whispered, "If you're looking for thrills, lover, then you should have just told me. We've a whole basement of opportunity to explore…"

The proximity of him meant I could literally smell the blood on his white tee, he zipped up his jacket when he saw me eyeing it suspiciously. I slipped up to sit on the basin shelf, to give myself some distance and so I could look him in the eye, "Its not nice is it?" My tone flat and unamused, despite the surge of heat in my loins that told me to throw caution to the wind and throw my legs around his waist.

"What's not nice?" Eric said. He must've been able to smell my arousal.

"It's not nice when the one you like is interested in someone else." My words had a double meaning; "Jealousy doesn't suit you Eric."

He raised his eyebrow, "I am not jealous Evelyn, Just like I can, you can fuck what you like," his tone changed to a darker, serious manner, "But if I find out that you have divulged the information that you know, then you will not enjoy the consequences. I assure you."

"Threatening me now Eric? That's big of you," I said and he let me push him aside and move from where I perched. I turned back to him as I reached the door, "I'm a big girl, Eric, I can keep a secret," with that said, I left him alone in the ladies and returned to Stephan, who eyed me suspiciously.

"I ordered fresh drinks," he said as I sat down. Eric exited the toilets and glared at me as he went by, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with the Sheriff?"

"Oh that," I said, trying to sound nonchalant, "We hooked up once or twice, but that's as far as it went." I knocked back the entire contents of my glass as I cautiously watched Eric sit down in his throne, his icy gaze not leaving Stephan and I. Stephan, of course, noticed this but said nothing.

"So," I said, changing the subject, "When can I interview you for the book?"

"I'm busy tomorrow night, but I've nothing planned for the rest of the week," he casually took a swig of his Tru Blood and glanced over at Eric.

"Great," I beamed, "If you'd like to come to mine at say 7pm night after next then and we can get started."

Stephan nodded and stood, moving over to my side of the table, "Until then," he leaned in to me and kissed me on the cheek. I immediately blushed red and a bashful smile crept across my lips as Stephan took his leave.

I risked a glance at Eric, whose eyes bore down on me from where he sat in his egotistical throne. With the alcohol induced confidence surging through me, I found my feet and walked slowly and seductively over to him. He watched every single step I took with great interest and I felt the other drinkers and dancers in the bar's eyes turn to me. When I reached the stage I stepped up to him and contemplated sitting on his lap. Instead I leaned in close, making sure my breasts were millimetres from his face, and whispered in his ear, "When you feel like you've had enough continental pussy, you give me a call." I stepped back, locking my eyes with his. His lip curled and he snarled at me and bared fang. A successful smirk graced my face and I winked at him and took my leave. Everyone present was watching as I left the premises and headed home.

Time for me to hold the cards, I thought contentedly.


	3. Self Control

**3. Self Control.**

I'd not got very far home before I was convinced there was someone following me. Yet each time I stopped and checked behind me, the streets were deserted. I continued on cautiously, wary of every leaf caught on a breeze. I'm not going to lie, I was a little tipsy and my every movement was exaggerated but I considered I'd had a pretty successful evening. I'd secured a source for my first novella and in the process I'd pissed Eric off, so I was pretty darn pleased with myself.

As I trotted past an alleyway between two office buildings I heard a noise behind me. I spun round far too quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of my follower but to no avail. I was alone. I shook my head, went to turn on my heel and stepped backward, straight into someone.

My mouth was covered instantly with a strong hand before I could scream and I was dragged into the alleyway and pushed against the cool brick wall. In my panic, I tried to flail and set myself free but the assailant behind me grabbed my arm and twisted it up my back.

I mumbled and groaned and tried to scream. I tried to bite the hand suppressing my voice but I couldn't. After a short moment, I realised my attacker was still, frozen in position, waiting patiently for me to calm down. Slowly I stopped panicking and remembered to breathe, and I was released from his grip. I remained facing the wall, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Strong, familiar hands gripped my waist and slid across my stomach under my shirt, stroking my skin. The hands were cool and gentle but rough in texture and I immediately recognised them. Silently I sunk back against his body and allowed his fingers to unbutton my shirt with excruciating delicacy. I rested my head against him and his lips nuzzled at my ear lobe while his hands caressed my breasts through the red lace bra. A snick and out slid fangs and down came my jeans and underwear. A rustle of buckle and fabric and I felt his shaft pressing impatiently at the crest of my ass. He bent me slightly forward and positioned himself quickly at my entrance before plunging in to the hilt, whether I was ready or not. A moan escaped my lips and I gasped and couldn't catch my breath with the fullness. His hand slid to my neck, encircling it, wrapping his fingers tight. His free hand travelled down my belly and sought out my clit. He withdrew almost to the tip and then sunk deep and slow again, earning a profound groan from me as the pressure began to build in the depths of my belly. He made this his rhythm, slow and steady, firm and controlled, making me wait for the exquisite sensation of his hips pounding into mine.

Wanting me to beg him for it, but I would not. Not yet. Still he persisted, never loosing beat and never giving in. I moaned and whimpered and writhed beneath him and still he would not relent. A punishment apt for the crime. I had teased him and goaded him and earned this infuriating treatment. Eventually I felt his speed increase and he could no longer rule the sensation or control the friction. As he gained speed a laughing couple giggling on the street, disturbed us and he halted his movements majestically, for I knew he wasn't far from satisfaction. I let out a disgruntled moan at the lack of movement and his hand clamped across my mouth and pushed us flat against the wall while they passed. The second they were out of sight, he resumed a fast frantic pace releasing the beast inside of him for a while as he pounded every inch into me, giving me no release. Of course, this sent me over the edge and beyond, and my muscles fluttered helplessly around his cock as he headed for his own peak. Shortly after, I felt his fangs graze at my neck but not puncture, and his body went rigid and soft within a matter of seconds and he spasmed deep within my walls. He dropped his weight onto me against the wall and I could sense the fight against the need to bite me. Though I noted the feeling of him leaning on me was nice, it was comforting, for a fleeting second, before I realised I hadn't intended for this to happen again, at least, not this soon and I'd meant for it to be on my terms not his. However, it had happened and I couldn't do anything about it now.

I caught my breath and lifted my hips from his, turned around beneath him, his arms either side of my head pressing to the wall and I looked at him with wilful eyes. I'd not had enough, not nearly. I was getting greedy. Eric's eyes bore down on me and without a word I reached up and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him. Completely unaware of any self control I may have had in our previous encounters, I explored his mouth with my tongue. He enjoyed the invasion, and seemed to almost welcome it. Little Evie finally letting go. I rebelliously jammed my tongue against a fang, earning a feral growl from his throat followed by enthusiastic suckling of my wound.

I shook off the constriction of the clothes around my ankles and leapt up, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands dropped to my ass in support and he shifted his hips below me, arranging it just so I'd drop onto him and impale myself. I tightened my legs around his waist and he shifted me against the wall as I began bouncing up and down on him in a frenzied fashion. When he could take it no more, he flung us to the floor and ploughed me like I needed. A blinding white light flashed across my eyes and I came again as his tip hit the very depths of my womb, sending a jolt of pain which darkly enhanced the pleasure that pooled between my thighs.

In a flash I was flipped to my hands and knees, and re-impaled from behind. Eric regained speed and erupted into me, pulling me by the hair up to his waiting teeth. He paused, as if waiting for permission. Was this ok? I craned my head to one side and offered it to him. A sinister rumble came from his chest before his fangs cruelly pierced my skin like tissue paper and he licked and sucked and fed from me, grinding his hips into mine, forcing me to come again.

He ripped himself from me in every sense and twisted me on the ground onto my back in one swift movement. I whined in surprise as he towered above me, panting, though he didn't need the breath. The dim light from the street illuminating him from behind, he looked incredibly impressive, and sexy, and powerful, and all those wonderful strong manly things. The hunger in his eye as he looked down on me, my life force covering his lips and chin, should have scared me but it sent shivers down to my core. And a fresh flood of warmth ebbed at my tender loins, sadistically praying for more in this most public of places with this most skilled of men.

Eric must have sensed the renewed excitement surge within me and a coy smile crept across his blood stained lips. His brow furrowed and he leant down and caught my lips in a fiercely powerful kiss before proceeding south. Trailing kisses down my centre, across my belly before settling in at my clit. His hands gripped my thighs, pulling them firmly apart. He glanced up at me and caught my eye, licking his lips seductively and in triumph. He dove into a vigorous motion, without warning, directly onto my clit and I screamed out in surprise. To him my finally uttering a noise only fuelled the satisfaction in his dominance of me. He had intended to have me tonight and he made that abundantly clear as he coaxed yet another climax from my bruised flesh and shifted atop me again.

"Please," I finally begged in surrender, as I felt nudging at my entrance, "Eric, please, I can't."

He looked down on me ominously, and held my eye as he slid himself easily in to the hilt ignoring my plea. I gasped at the fullness and my nails subconsciously clawed at his arms. He snatched my hands from him and pinned them above my head as he slid out to the tip and slammed back into me. Over and over he repeated until I thought he'd split me in two if he did it again.

"Tell me," he finally whispered in my ear, "Tell me, enough." He drew back to look at my face. My eyes submissively looked away, giving him his shameless cue to continue. Eric grinned and resumed a rhythm more tolerable for my swollen folds to endure. Within minutes his pace quickened once more, coaxing one final orgasm from my nerve endings before a low grunt and the rigidity of his body signified his exultant release.

Eric lay atop me in the dim alleyway for what seemed like an age prior to slipping from me, standing and offering me his hand. I looked up at him, unsure of how the events that had just taken place affected our relationship, and gingerly took his hand.

"Come now Evie, I won't bite…" he paused with a delectable smile, "…well, perhaps I will."

I stood quickly, hiding my face so he wouldn't see the embarrassed but infallible grin that was on my face. Eric shifted and handed me my jeans and underwear. I pulled them on quickly.

"I'll walk you home," Eric said, and I didn't know what else to do but nod in agreement.

I walked uncomfortably beside him in silence all the way back home. I opened the door and turned to him, "Coming in?" I asked, having rescinded his invitation a week earlier, and to my surprise he followed me inside quietly. I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair and grabbed myself a Coke from the fridge. I began to offer Eric something but then shrewdly decided he'd eaten already and he casually took a seat at the table.

"So," I said, breaking the quiet. Eric smirked lop-sided at my discomfort, "Stephan knows nothing," I confirmed after a little while, "He came to me asking if I knew anything about his brother. And I've deflected him by asking if he'll help me out with my book."

Eric looked at me quizzically, "How so?"

"Well, I figured if he got a book published and used it as an aide to help him locate his brother then someone might be able to help him."

"Evelyn, you know as well as I do that nobody can help him find Daniel."

"Isn't that what the Sheriff of his area is meant to do?" I snapped back at his patronising tone.

"Hmm, touché," Eric replied thoughtfully, "Do not underestimate him Evelyn. He is not your friend."

"I know that Eric!" I said, "But you are I suppose?"

He grinned but said nothing.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just ignore him and hope he goes away."

"You could try not flirting with him in plain sight," Eric replied, sarcastically. I shot him an icy glare, "Perhaps if you didn't dress so…provocatively…"

"Then perhaps what?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He rose from the chair and moved over to me, "Then perhaps you would not have encouraged me quite so." He swept down and caught my lips with his and kissed me affectionately. I melted and returned the kiss, but pulled away before he decided to get frisky again.

"Perhaps?" I asked in mock innocence.

"Hmm, perhaps," he agreed with a grin.

"He is coming here tomorrow night," I said, meaning Stephan.

Eric looked at me for a long while, "I'll assume you've thought your plan though? Have you considered what may happen if he discovers what you did for me?"

I eyed him, "Yes."

"He may be inclined to kill you," my heart skipped a beat, which Eric with his vampire senses invariably noticed.

"But you'll know if I'm in danger?" I said, a little too much concern revealing itself in my voice.

Eric smiled and kissed my forehead, "I will. Though a vampire can drain a human in a matter of minutes. I may not be close by."

"Gee, thanks for the reassurance" I said as he approached the door.

He turned and smiled at me, "Be careful Evie, you're no good to me dead. I'd have to find someone else to play with down in my dungeon," he winked, and then he was gone. I closed the door, leant against it and sighed.

Eric did play well…


	4. Life Happens

**4. Life Happens**

The following day came and went without much ado and I didn't see or speak to a soul at all. I busied myself throughout the sunlight hours with menial household tasks. I got on top of all my washing and ironing and cleaned the kitchen top to bottom, keeping myself distracted from the previous nights' amorous events in the great outdoors. I'd never considered myself terribly adventurous in the bedroom, let alone in a bleak alleyway in a deserted town. However, during the day I caught my mind wandering and reliving the moment when I'd realised who had pulled me to one side and fucked me like a dirty whore on a street corner.

I found myself wondering whether that was the kind of relationship I was to have with Eric now. We'd long established I was neither replacement nor substitute for his prized waitress pussy, despite not yet having any of it as far as I was aware. Yet he was content to return to me time and again, even with a piece of ass like Yvetta grinding away for him on a pole in Fangtasia. Which, undoubtedly, he was also screwing as well as I, but still, the point still stands. After our encounter last night, when the heat of our past few arguments and disagreements had come to a boil, I'd discovered the true nature of his beast, which up until now I assumed he'd kept hidden from me. I was sore in places I'd forgotten existed and whilst I understood that I'd encouraged him, and provoked him on, I wasn't quite sure if the frustration he'd been taking out on me was entirely all mine.

I busied myself with organising my filing, putting off the inevitable time when I would have to sit back down at the computer table with my laptop and begin writing Stephan's story. I'd decided that tonight I would speak to Stephan on the back porch and probably not invite him in, unless he glamoured his way into my brain and my house and fed from me and left me to bleed out on the kitchen floor… yes, my imagination was getting carried away, but it was a possibility and after Eric had so kindly informed me that it would take merely minutes to drain my blood, it was the foremost worry in my mind.

I called a couple of the numbers on the list Eric gave me and left messages, for it was still daytime and they'd all be in a deathly slumber, leaving my number and saying a little about myself, that I was interested in penning their life stories and that there'd be a fee involved if they chose to participate. I wasn't holding my breath. I tried calling Bill's cell phone but again it just went through to answering phone. So I took a breath and left yet another message. I told him that I wasn't sure if he was ignoring me or if he was just busy with his work or something, but to please get in touch regardless. I hoped he was alright and I told him that I'd call again the following night. I needed to talk to him, to ask him why he'd done what he did, why he'd glamoured me from Eric. The thoughts had been niggling at me since Eric had broken the news a week ago and I wanted to hear Bill's side of the story before I passed final judgement. I found it hard to believe that the entire time we had been friends; I'd been part of an assignment. I shrugged, maybe I had been.

At exactly 7pm, a rap on the door indicated the arrival of Stephan. I answered it anxiously to see him stood waiting patiently on my porch, a gift wrapped parcel under his arm. He wore a fitted white linen shirt, which hinted at his muscles beneath the fabric in such a way that I almost forgot myself. He wore low slung loose fit jeans and cowboy boots. Perched on his head was a black trilby, which took me by surprise, I'd expected a Stetson. The grin on his face was indicative of the look on mine; my mouth must've been gaping.

"Evening miss," he smirked and I shook myself and directed him around the back of the house to the deck, where I'd set up my laptop and a bottle of Tru Blood for him. Stephan nodded and disappeared out of sight. I followed him.

"So," I said sitting down opposite him on one of the recliners, "Thank-you for coming."

Stephan smiled and reached forward to pick up the Tru Blood, "I assume this is for me," he said, trying to make me relax. He'd placed the purple box on the seat next to him and I couldn't help but notice it. Stephan saw me eyeing it, "Ah yes, this," he said, lifting the box with his free hand, "Is for you."

I took the parcel from him, somewhat surprised, "What, why? You're the one helping me?"

"Think of it as an apology," he replied as I began pulling the ribbon.

"What on earth for?" I stated.

"For startling you the first night we met."

"Well, you really shouldn't h…" and all of a sudden I couldn't find my words, pushing the tissue paper aside to reveal a beautiful boned lace corset, with the most intricate detailing I'd ever seen. Its base colour was a deep red and the patterning was lain atop in black thread, highlighted with silver. Across the bust and lower edges were ruches of lacing and teeny tiny pearl buttons that drew up the corset's centre.

I lifted the garment from the box, noting the matching panties beneath it and I wondered if this gift was entirely appropriate, despite my doubts I couldn't hide the smile that slinked across my face.

"You like?" Stephan asked, presumptuously.

"It's beautiful," I said, "Though it's really not necessary, but thank you so much." My mind raced, why had he given me a gift? What were his intentions? Why was I so flattered?

Stephan smirked lob-sided, "Well, it'll look even more beautiful on you," he flirted.

I felt my cheeks immediately flush red and it was all I could do to subdue the warmth that flooded my body and lit my fire within. "I, erm…" I stumbled for words and returned the corset to the box, placing it beside me, so I could swap it for my laptop. Stephan smirked and removed his hat, toying with it, switching it from hand to hand absently.

"Right then," I said, attempting to gather myself. That was what Stephan had intended, he had meant to throw me off guard, "So, some of these questions may seem quite personal. That ok?"

"Sure," he replied casually and I wondered whether this relaxed nature of his was something he'd managed to keep from his human days, or, a niggling feeling in the back of my brain told me, a simple rouse to obtain his prey.

I pushed the contemplation to one side, "I thought we'd start with when you were human. Right back at the beginning. Where did you live as a child?"

Stephan looked thoughtful for a second, before sharing with me, "Daniel and I grew up in Vancouver. We were brought up by our Dad, Rufus," he smiled as he recalled his father, "He's still alive now, my dad. We're not in touch though, obviously."

"Just your dad?" I enquired, typing away on the laptop.

"Hmm, our mother died giving birth to me. Daniel was 4 when I was born, Dad said he took it real hard, he and Mum were really close."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said, looking up at him.

He shrugged, "What's done is done. Life happens," he paused with a smirk, "And then after life happens."

"So when was this? When were you born?" I asked, steering him back on track.

"Seventy seven," he answered, "October 12th"

I jotted it down, "So, any particular memories from growing up?" I looked up expectantly.

His lip twitched at one side, and he shifted in his seat, "Not especially. My childhood was pretty run of the mill. High school was good to me, I played a lot of sports, got good grades, ticked all the boxes." I nodded, I could relate.

We spent the next couple of hours discussing his before-death life. He told me about the times his father would take him, Daniel and the dog, Scooch, to play at Beaver Lake and what mischief they would all get up to. He told me about the time he and Daniel went camping and his brother had to rescue him from a steep fall, they obviously had never told their father and it had been their little secret. Brothers together; brothers in arms. Daniel had served some time in the CA Land Force whilst Stephan had been to college. He'd majored in Psychology at UCSD and he'd not long been home before he and his brother had encountered their maker on one ominous balmy summer night.

I took a brief moment to wonder if a vampire schooled in the behaviour of people was an ill advised acquaintance before Stephan stirred me from my thoughts.

"Evie," Stephan said unobtrusively.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him. His face was unreadable, as many vampires were, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just can't seem to shake this feeling about my brother." He took the final sip from his bottle of Tru Blood.

"What feeling?"

He shrugged and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees and the empty glass bottle on the deck below the chair, "The feeling that Northman has something to do with it." I felt my heart sink. "You and he are pretty close aren't you?"

I choked on my own breath and a wash of alarm swamped over me as I realised that perhaps I was indeed in over my head, "Not really," I replied, hoping shrugging it off casually would discourage his interest.

"Only, people say you're with him at the club a lot," his captivating eyes bore into my face, looking for a sign of treachery. I fought hard not to give it to him, keeping my resolution steady and my face relaxed while my insides were doing somersaults in panic.

"Forgive me," he said a few moments later, capping himself, "I struggle keeping on top of my jealousy these days."

"He's been helping me with my research subjects," I replied, closing the lid of my laptop, "And like I said, we hooked up once or twice."

Stephan nodded shrewdly, "Yeah, I hear he has a way with words."

Despite myself, I chuckled, "You could put it that way," I smiled and met his gaze.

"Did you let him bite you?" he asked abruptly.

I tweaked the corner of my mouth upward, "You vamps are all the same," I told him, he looked slightly puzzled, "It's as if no one ever taught you how to share."

Stephan's eyes glowed flirtatiously, "Who would want to share you?"

I moved the laptop to the recliner and raised my eyebrow at him demurely, "…and you've just proved my point."

"Don't be coy," Stephan said, "You know as well as I do that the Sheriff doesn't pick his conquests lightly."

"His conquests?" I mock exclaimed.

He smirked, "Well, you know what I mean. I'm intrigued, what more can I say?"

"Well, for a start you can stop flirting with me and let me get some work done," I replied.

"I think we've done enough work for one night," he smiled, "I want to take you somewhere, away from prying eyes." He nodded his head backward and I noticed the light and curtain twitch in Mrs Wilson's bedroom.

"Oh I don't know about that," I faltered, Eric's warning ringing in my ears.

Stephan stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up, "Come on, Evelyn. Live a little." The smile on his face looked like butter wouldn't melt, and actually considering a vampires cool body temperature…it probably wouldn't, he continued, "Besides which, its your turn to help me."

Suddenly guilt ridden at this statement, I threw caution to the wind and scooped up the laptop, "I'll meet you out front," I said and he winked at me, replaced his hat and flashed off at vampire speed out of sight.

I met him at the foot of the porch steps after locking up and grabbing my jacket. The way the moonlight caught the curvature of his face was like you'd read in one of those drippy romantic novels and the heroine would swoon over him. I must admit it was incredibly difficult not to be drawn to him, but I sensed that ultimately he just wanted to find out his brothers fate and move on. He wanted closure, and though I couldn't help him, I felt obliged to assist him in his endeavours, even if I knew they were immaterial.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Not far," Stephan replied, "There's a lead on my brothers disappearance I need to follow up. But it will take some time to follow through." I nodded and he led the way as we walked into the night.

We arrived a little while later at a huge wooden house set back from the road by a large expanse of tree covered garden. It had been painted many years ago in white, the paint was peeling in several areas now but that didn't seem to matter as Stephan led us to the door where a hefty man clad in a black suit stood outside ominously. As we approached the man, I found my footsteps slowing and gradually the gap between myself and Stephan widened enough for him to notice. He turned round to face me a few feet from the guard.

"Something wrong, Evie?" he asked, with a tone that suggested I shouldn't have a care in the world.

"I…I'm just not sure you need me for this," I paused, "Whatever it is that you're doing."

Stephan beamed at me, "Trust me Evie, this won't take long," he stepped forward, took my hand and pulled me gently to him and moved us towards the guard at the door. He spoke to the man so quietly that despite my close proximity to him, I couldn't hear a word that Stephan said. His grip tightened across my fingers and he steered me inside.

The door opened to reveal a sweeping staircase and a hallway that was dimly lit with a few scattered candles. Draped across the banister on the balcony above us was a girl who looked barely legal. Her eyes seemed hazy as she was bent forward at the waist by a fair haired lady whose head was buried at the girls' neck. My breath caught in my throat as I took in my surroundings. To my left there was a darkened room from which came some peculiar noises, squelching and moaning, grunting and groaning. As I watched the light from the hallway caught across surfaces as they moved and turned and I could make out bare legs and hands entwining.

A primitive howl drew my attention swiftly to another room and I glimpsed an old man rear backwards across the doorway. He turned his head and looked directly at me. I gasped. His face was covered in vivid deep red blood that contrasted with the darkness of the house and fangs glistened worryingly with the wetness of his victim. Stephan's hand pulled me away and dragged us through the house and into the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you brought me?" I spat at him as quietly as I could.

He smiled coyly at me, "Evie, please don't assume I have brought you here to…join in, unless that is, you want to…"

"Well what are we doing here?" I asked, ignoring his comment. Stephan just looked at me blankly, before nodding in the direction of a door.

Stood in the doorway was a woman, an incredibly skinny woman, and although she seemed to be aged similarly to myself, she looked a lot older. Her face was drawn and pasty; her eyes were tired and heavy, her lips were thin and badly lipsticked. Her short cropped hair was what I'd call porn star blonde, bleached beyond recognition. She wore very little clothing which revealed numerous vampire brands, all in various stages of healing.

"Hey Sweetie!" she slurred as we approached her, speaking directly to Stephan. She stumbled forward and threw herself at him, "See I told you you'd come back for more." She stroked a finger down the centre of his chest.

Stephan smiled sweetly but grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her gently away, "Ruby, darling, I need to talk to you."

"Sure babe," she said, casting a sideward derogatory glance at me, "Who's this brawd?"

I wasn't at all ready with a witty comeback so I was relieved when Stephan spoke up, "You don't need to know that," he replied, catching her eye; catching her in his influence. Her face slowly turned to him and she was unable to form her own thoughts.

"You remember my brother?"

She nodded blindly, "Yeah sure I do." A smile graced her face, "I remember him real good. How come you didn't come to see me again, Ste? Dan used to see me regular."

I balked at this statement; Stephan's brother seemed to be a real swell guy. I raised my eyebrow at my own cynicism as Stephan began questioning Ruby. Taking a minute to ponder everything I realised I hadn't even known the guy. And what did I know really? That I had seen Daniel meet his conclusion at the end of a wooden chair brace in Eric's office. That I had mopped up his bloody remains and rolled up the gunk in an old rug.

Breaking me from my thoughts, a couple staggered into the room, and I had to stifle my surprise at it being two guys. Somehow I'd expected everybody here to be barely legal teenage girls, but these two men were around thirty. One was dressed in board shorts and a white tank top, and the other dressed in black leather biker gear. Once again to my surprise, the fangs protruded from the mouth of the skater guy and I chastised myself for my preconceived assumptions. The vamp glanced casually at me, catching my eye, and watched my reaction as he dropped his partner to his knees and drew his head roughly to one side. He sunk his fangs savagely into his willing and eager victims' neck as I looked on like a deer caught in headlights.

"Evie, come on," Stephan said, grasping my hand and directing me quickly out of the room, through the house and out of the front door.

I came to a halt beside an ancient old tree in the garden, whose thick branches reached out far into the night sky, "What the hell was that place?" I asked again.

"It's a place where vampires can go to pay for human blood and sex, and humans go there to pay to be bitten and fuck vampires."

"So it's a brothel?"

"In essence yes, I know the owner, Caleb, he's making a mint now," Stephan said thoughtfully then caught my shocked expression. "I'm sorry, Evie, I shouldn't have taken you there. I thought Ruby might have known something about Daniel, but she doesn't, he hasn't visited her in weeks."

"Oh," I said, oddly rather disappointed for him, "Did she not know anything?"

He shook his head and stepped closer to me, "She said he mentioned something about turning a girl he'd seen but that he'd got something to attend to first. That was the last she saw him…" he trailed off, "I don't know, something doesn't feel right." He took my hand and placed it to his chest; I took a sharp intake of breath "It's like in here. My heart doesn't beat anymore but it can still feel. Something doesn't feel right."

I gulped hard, his hand holding mine firmly to his chest.

"Is this too much?" Stephan said, looking into my face, "I just want you to understand. I feel like you can comprehend my loss."

I dropped my head down, nodding in agreement, the sensation of the loss suddenly overwhelming my being as if it was happening again, "I lost someone too," I whispered, Stephan heard me despite the volume or lack thereof.

Inexplicably I leaned against him, tears filling my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and the chill of his embrace was oddly comforting against the stuffy heat of the night. His hand found my hair and stroked gently as I wept against him.

A few moments later I sniffled and pulled away, wiping my eyes, "God what am I like, I barely even know you and I'm blubbing all over you!"

A smile graced Stephan's face as I looked up, "Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "Maybe you can return the favour sometime."

I raised my eyebrow, "So long as that doesn't mean accompanying you to any more brothels."

"Hey, at least I didn't make you join in!"

"Yeah…" I said, sarcastically, "Maybe if I ever grow fangs like yours, I'll be more comfortable questioning fangbangers."

He grinned broadly, the stubble on his chin illuminated by the moonlight dispersing through the trees, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he flirted shamelessly.

I stifled a grin, "Hmm, that'll be the day."

"Oh come on Evie," he chided as we began walking once more, "Scared Northman'll get jealous again?" I looked at him and shook my head with a laugh.

It wasn't a jealous Eric I was worried about.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**5. Sweet Dreams**

"…he's a good boy really. But all the way to Houston? I tried to talk him out of it, saying he'd be too far away for me to visit him and the children. But that wife of his, it's her that's behind it, she's not got a good bone in her body that one…"

I had been talking to Mrs Wilson for nigh on an hour now. I use the term 'talking' loosely, I'd been listening to her and had been trying not to do that too much to be honest. She was telling me for the fifth time that her son David was moving to Houston with his family, which meant she wouldn't see her grandchildren very much.

"Yeah well we all have lives to lead," I replied, indifferently then noticed the look of dismay on Mrs Wilson's face and backpedalled, "But David seems like a good guy. He'll be sure to visit you often. I'm certain of it. And you never know Mrs Wilson, maybe he'll fly you out to Houston sometime."

"Oh, oh well," she said, a smile sweeping across her aged Southern face, "Now that is an idea. He really is a good boy, you know, one Thanksgiving he sent me a huge bouquet of Carnations, and I love carnations…."

And I zoned out, leaving her on her spiel about her son, who, in actual fact, wasn't a good boy at all. He'd had an affair with his, now ex, wife's dental receptionist, who had been half his age and as dumb as a box of rocks. I gazed out over the front garden and noticed that the rhododendrons were in dire need of a pruning. I wondered if Stephan would call tonight. He'd walked me back home after our trip to the vampire brothel and been quite gentlemanly and courteous, despite the inappropriate gift he'd given me. He'd left saying that he'd be in touch to continue my research and I'd expected a phone call last night but had received none.

I assumed he was following up the lead he said he'd gotten on his brothers disappearance. I felt like I should tell Eric about it, but sheer pride got the better of me. Eric would love it if I went crawling back to him, my metaphoric tail between my legs. I could see the conceited grin on his face now. But no, I didn't need him. He could call me. He'd be off doing something unspeakably dishonest to that ever-trusting waitress that he still wanted. Really, when one thought about it, he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush, not a thousand year old Viking vampire who could rip your spine out as soon as look at you.

The bleep and buzz of my cell in my pocket stopped Mrs Wilson from speaking. I didn't notice she'd fallen silent until she was shaking my arm.

"Evelyn? Evelyn, dear. Your pocket has just chirped."

"Hmm? Oh," I replied blindly, and saw an opportunity to duck from Mrs Wilson's monotonous, if well-meaning grasp, "This will be that research guy I told you about. I'd best go return his call," I lied.

"Ok, Evelyn. You make sure you get to bed at a reasonable hour now. Sweet dreams, my dear," she said before abruptly disappearing into her house. I heard the resound of various clicks of what must be a dozen different locks on the front door and that was it, she had retired for the evening. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and beamed as I read the display. A text from Eric.

I scurried inside and opened the message. _Come to the club. 1am__._

I couldn't help the smile that plastered itself across my face. I knew he'd want me again. Now just the question of whether to give him what he so obviously wants or not. He was already pissed at me for speaking to Stephan, but really what other choice did I have? Stephan knew fuck all anyway.

I replied to his text playfully, _Bored so soon?_, and briefly wondered whether it was a good idea to play games with the Sheriff.

_Wear nothing you value__, _came his reply and my heart skipped as I read it. Seconds later the phone lit up again, _Better yet, wear nothing at all._

I smiled coyly, despite being alone, and trotted though into my bedroom where I had placed the gift I received a few nights before. Eric would never know this had been from Stephan and it would give me a small little delight in our encounter to know that I was wearing something given to me by someone else.

I glimpsed the picture of Jack on my dresser and went to pick it up. Seeing his image made me stop and consider for a moment. I placed the photo face down on the dresser, Jack was gone, and he wasn't with me anymore. Despite my little crying episode in front of Stephan a couple of days ago, I was ok about his death now.

I slipped into the shower and stood under the water, letting it douse me with its warmth. I wanted Eric, I couldn't deny that. My body craved his touch, whether that was purely down to the presence of his blood in my system I didn't know, but I wanted him and it was as simple as that. Despite what reason told me, I seemed to be content to keep going back for more. Perhaps a part of me thought he'd want me in return and eventually reject the waitress in my favour, another part of me knew I'd eternally play second fiddle and I should kick myself for thinking, hoping, anything different. I shrugged and a smile crept across my lips as I lathered up my hair and decided that I'd make him wait, I'd go late.

Truth be told, Eric had peaked my curiosity and as much as I would never admit it, I did want to explore his dungeon with him. And maybe, just maybe, a little part of me wanted to use him like he used me. I rinsed off and hopped out of the shower.

I dressed in the corset and panties, pulled on the tightest pair of skinny jeans I owned, coupled with a pair of killer black patent heels that I seldom wore, due to their lack of comfort. Covering up with the suit jacket of Eric's which I still had in my possession, I sat on the edge of the bed and caught sight of myself in the mirror; I certainly was playing the whore. I threw backward onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Upon my arrival at Fangtasia, a fashionable one hour late, I eyed several people leaving the club. As I watched from across the parking lot I glimpsed Yvetta amongst the crowd, striding out with those enviable long legs of hers. She was alone, but not for long, as I saw Pam saunter behind her nonchalantly, before scurrying vamp speed to catch up with her when she was out of sight of the security cameras. I smiled and wondered what Eric would think of their liaisons.

I slipped around the back of the building and let myself in the employee door. All was quiet, as I snuck into Eric's office and seated myself in his black desk chair. I shuffled around, trying to strike a seductive pose…none of which seemed to work so eventually I settled for placing my feet on his desk, as casually as I could muster.

I twiddled my thumbs for a little while before I heard the soft padding of footsteps out in the hallway. My heart began to race as the surge of anticipation wash over me like a tidal wave. I gulped and watched the door handle intently as it opened slowly and Eric caught sight of me.

He paused in the doorway, "I said one o'clock," he stated bluntly, and my pulse skipped and danced uncontrollably.

I simply smiled at him and he stared at my face for a little while, his own face completely unreadable before turning to shut the door. He clicked the lock shut, and the sound recoiled forcefully around the room, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

In a blur he was before me, grasping my arms and pulling me to stand. A hand wound itself into my hair at the base of my skull as he pulled me to him in a ferocious kiss. He pressed his hips into mine and I could feel the excitement radiating from him in rays and the pressure of his confinement straining at his trousers against my belly. His tongue pushed its way dominantly into my mouth and fought for control of its suitor. I felt his hands shift and caress the skin of my neck and shoulders, under the jacket. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric and pushed it gently from me. It dropped to the floor in a pile as his hands seized my upper arms and pushed me firmly to the desk face first. I submissively allowed and remained obediently in place against the desktop as he hooked his fingers in my waistband and tugged south. He growled menacingly and I pictured the image before him in my minds eye. Bent across the furniture; my legs pretty much spread wide, wearing lacy panties, corset and heels. I heard the telltale click of a buckle and my breathing quickened as the noise of material meeting the floor met my ears.

One single swift movement and Eric had pulled my panties to one side and sunk himself deep within me, taking me from behind. I cried out, unable to hold back. The sensation of fullness seemed more than I could take, and Eric gave me a fleeting minute to adjust myself to his presence before wildly releasing himself upon me. I had to grip the edge of the desk for support as he ploughed behind me. My clit hit the wood of the desk repeatedly and it didn't take long for the fluttering of muscles and pulsing of my loins to come. Eric grunted unceremoniously, dug his fingers into my hips and expelled deep within me, his pelvis locked against the cheeks of my ass.

Too soon, he stepped away from me, as I began regaining my breath and control of my heartbeat. I stood, shuffled up my jeans and leaned back against the desk.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. Eric nodded in agreement, standing a few paces away against the wall, eyeing my body lewdly. "The night you first bit me and the bleeding wouldn't stop," I paused, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" An evil, wicked smile traced his face and I was unable to prevent the smile that stole over my own. I looked away bashfully.

"You finished with me now?" I assumed, a few moments of self-conscious silence later.

Eric's eyes sprung back to life and he blipped over to me, standing a mere breath away from me, "Not nearly," he grinned and whisked me up in his arms.

"Eric! Put me down!" I protested, but fell silent when I realised where he was taking me. Down into the dark, foreboding cellar we went. He placed me on my feet at the foot of the stairs.

"Eric, I, erm…" I tried to backpedal when I realised his intentions.

"You know this is what you want," he goaded, blocking the stairs, "You were disappointed when all you thought I was going to do was have you on the desk." He stepped forward and I instinctively took a step back. My chest rose and fell in progressive haste, as he advanced on me. With each step he took, I took one back, inadvertently guiding myself under his control. A rattle of chain and metal indicated I had reached his chosen destination and in less than a heartbeat my hands were shackled above my head to the ceiling, stretching my arms out over me.

Eric leaned against me and his hands explored my body, feeling the swell of my breasts through the fabric of the bustier, "It seems a shame," he muttered, "A shame to spoil such a lovely garment." His hands roamed downward and he hooked his fingers into the waistband once again, "Perhaps this time you will leave these off." He smiled menacingly at me, risking a quick squeeze of my ass as he slipped the jeans down my legs, removing them but leaving the heels in place. "I like these," he commented, "These shall stay."

Eric disappeared from my sight and my pulse began racing and I began panting, clad only in my stark hooker-esque attire. I gasped as a cool hand grasped my buttock behind me. The touch was so gentle it was almost non-existent, but it caressed and kneaded my ass, just so, before it was gone. Replacing the touch was a sharp sting of a slap, making me cry out in shock and surprise. I'd never been spanked before. The sensation was exquisite. Again and again he struck, each whack warming the cheeks of my ass a hot red. I remained as silent as my body would allow, moaning each time skin made contact with skin, enriching my excitement. A deep dark desire pooled between my thighs with every stroke of his hand. My muffled cries eventually turned to gasps as the assault on my behind stopped and his arm wound around my waist.

Eric shifted behind me and stood so close I could feel the chill calming my skin, sending goose bumps down my spine. "I can smell him on it," he whispered in my ear. My entire body tensed up, he knew the clothes were from Stephan, "I warned you to stay away from him, but still you pay me no heed."

"Stephan won't hurt me," I replied, though the way it came out made it seem more like it was a question than a statement of fact.

Eric paused, "He probably will, Evie," he wound my hair into his hand, "Everybody does in the end." Faster than I could process the thought, his fangs clicked out, pulled my head backward and ripped into my throat.

My scream turned wet and gurgled with blood.

I sat bolt upright, eyes wide and on high alert. I looked around confused; I was in my bedroom, wrapped in Eric's jacket. I'd had another dream. My phone buzzed impatiently on the bedside table. I answered the call in a daze without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"It is now 3 am, Evelyn. I have grown tired of waiting for you."

I gulped at the realisation as I glared at the clock on the table beside the bed. I'd fallen asleep, I was still dressed in my whorish attire, and there was someone knocking impatiently on my front door.

"Yeah, um, Eric," I muttered down the phone to a deathly silence, as I walked quickly through the house to the front door, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Just hang on one minute." I unlocked the door and it swung open.

"You are awake now," Eric's suave voice echoed as the door revealed him in all his glory standing before me. Blindly putting away his phone, his eyes licked my body, head to toe.

Without invitation he strode into the house and swept me up in his arms, my phone dropped to the floor as Eric claimed my lips. His tongue dominated my own and I felt the sharp beginnings of fang. He pulled away abruptly and set me down on my feet, stepping back to lewdly take in my outfit, just as I had dreamed.

I stood like a dear caught in headlights, completely befuddled having just woken from my perplexing dream to find the subject of said dream here, now, before me. He smirked, "You seem apprehensive, lover?"

In my best attempt to placate him, I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "I'm fine," I said, and moved to close the front door behind him. As I turned back around, he was there, close to me. His body a mere inch from mine. A flash reminder of my dream, as I envisioned the moment I'd rattled the chains.

"I was looking forward to your visit," he spoke quietly, seductively, "Especially now I see what you had planned for me."

"Hmmph," I mumbled, oddly shaken by my reverie. I ducked out from under his stance, and I heard him make an effort to sigh as I disappeared into the lounge, perching on the arm of the couch.

"Something wrong, Evie?" Eric asked, though he really wasn't overly interested in my answer. He'd come for one thing and one thing only. It was his eyes that gave him away, his face completely unreadable just as usual, but his eyes, they betrayed him and foretold of his intentions.

I gave him a small knowing smile, "Yvetta not enough tonight?"

"I have a craving for something British this evening," he admitted, tilting his head slightly to one side, in a boyish, charming move, and one that I hadn't seen before. The light caught the fleck in his eye and glinted.

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" I said, shaking my head in disbelief, "Just because you want something, doesn't mean that you can automatically have it."

Eric's eyebrow rose at me, "Ignoring the fact that you are dressed in what I can only assume is lingerie intended for my benefit, centuries of life have proven different."

"You'd think so?" I stood up angrily, suddenly enraged with his arrogance, and threw out my arms, "But what if this was for somebody else? What if I hadn't fallen asleep but I'd been with another? What would you do then?" In my irritated mood, I wanted to know if he was jealous, if the frustration he'd shared with my now bruised and swollen body in the alleyway only a few nights previous had been because he'd seen me with Stephan. I crossed my arms across my chest defensively and glared.

He paused, contemplating my questions and left the silence just long enough for me to deflect my gaze. The very instant I looked away, he whooshed towards me, stopping before he bowled me over and the movement of air blew my hair back over my shoulders. I gasped.

"Evelyn," he spoke seductively, his hand touched my cheek, and he looked deep into my eyes, "Shut up." I was about to reply in earnest when Eric leaned in and our lips met graciously, softly. I hesitated briefly but the connection felt right and something inside me awakened anew for him. I was no longer afraid he didn't feel the same way I did; I wasn't worried that I couldn't hold a candle to Sookie. For I knew that in this moment, with this kind of kiss which he gave freely, he loved me in his own way. Whether that way would ever amount to much more than it was now I didn't know, perhaps in time.

He gently pushed against me and I stepped backward, the concave of my knee hit the arm of the couch and I buckled. Eric quickly followed suit as I dropped onto the cushions, his presence atop me familiar and comfortable. He nuzzled at my neck, his hands getting busy exploring the bustier intricacies. I felt a pang of shame as I recalled why I'd worn these clothes, but Eric brought me back into reality now with a hand disappearing between my thighs. His fingers rubbed making me gasp and clutch at the fabric covering his back.

Despite myself, here I was again.


	6. A Lot Like You

**6 - A Lot Like You.**

I awoke late morning alone on the couch. We'd lay in silence with each other until daylight was near, when Eric had zipped and gotten the blanket from the bedroom and thrown it over me before kissing my forehead tenderly and disappearing on his way. I'd drifted off into slumber pretty easily after our latest encounter with a smile on my face. Eric loved Sookie. Whether he'd ever give in to himself and let her know how he felt was another matter. Perhaps I should suggest it and get it over with, instead of third wheeling in this incessant limbo with them. But really that was nothing to do with me, we gave each other comfort and as I'd learned last night, he loved me in his own way and perhaps that was enough. Perhaps that would have to be enough.

I swung my legs around and sat upright. Eric was a vampire after all; what kind of future or life could a human realistically have with one? Eric was a thousand years old; he'd already lived over 10 of my lifetimes. Even if they were talking of giving vampire-human marriages in Vermont the go ahead, I found the whole thing pretty comical. The whole point of marriage was to spend your life with someone, share it with them, and grow old together. Marrying a vampire, it was only the human that would be doing any of that. Unless the vampire chose to turn his spouse…

I stood bolt upright, throwing the unsolicited thought to the utter depths of my brain, got dressed and busied myself for what little there was left of the day with chores. I nipped to the shop after stopping for lunch only to find nothing substantial in the fridge and then decided to get something to eat at the coffee shop on the corner of a street I've no clue the name of, on the way back.

I ordered a Panini and salad to accompany my Moccachino, and sat watching the inhabitants of Shreveport go about their daily business, wondering how long it actually was since I'd been aware of the real world. I pulled out my phone from my bag and scrolled through the contact list, noting how I'd not called my mother in a while, my oh-so-helpful head voice pointing out that she'd not called me either. I sighed and hit the call button. She answered at the sixth ring.

"Hello?" she answered questionably, as if her Caller ID didn't tell her it was her daughter.

"Hey Mum," I replied, moderately cheery, "I'd not heard from you in a while, thought I'd call to make sure you and Dad were ok."

"We're fine, Evelyn," she replied tartly. Oh dear, had I offended her?

"Good," I replied slowly, "Have I interrupted you?"

"Well actually yes you have, but carry on. I assume you have news. Have you met someone?"

Hmm, okay…that was an odd question from my mother, who had always thought the sun shone out of Jack's behind. Whilst Jack was still on this earth, I often wondered if she preferred him over me. He'd always charmed her no end though, which was one of his gifts. I felt a pang of sudden loss and I missed him more in that moment than I had done in a while.

"Evelyn?" My Mother's irritated tone broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry Mum, the signal is really bad," I lied.

"Well keep safe Evelyn and take care," she replied in premature goodbye, which in truth wasn't overly out of character for her. Why she'd ever had me in the first place had always been a wonder to me.

"Ok. Goodbye Mum. Love to Dad." I hung up, before she got chance to and placed my phone beside my coffee cup on the table before me.

I sipped my coffee, finished my food and blindly stared out of the coffee shop window again, mutely noting that this particular window could do with a clean. My phone suddenly buzzed on the table. A text.

_You busy tonight? S x. _I glanced at the clock behind the counter, somehow it not occurring to me to look at the one on my phone. It was barely half past 4, it was still light out. What was Stephan doing awake at this time?

_Hey,_ I typed, _Shouldn't you be dead to the world?_ :) Purposefully no x for a kiss.

His reply ignored my question, _Want to meet up? For some more research?_

_Sure. Fangtasia? _I answered, preferring to meet on neutral ground. Though Fangtasia was, on second thoughts, not that neutral at all, but I preferred the thought of being there than at the creepy vampire brothel, or was it the creepy vampire, brothel. I smiled to myself.

_11pm?_

_See you there. X._ I typed in an x and sent it before I realised what I'd done. I shrugged, maybe he'd just think I was being friendly. I finished the now cool coffee and left a nice tip on the saucer. I'd enjoyed my Panini. I grabbed my shopping bags from the floor and went on home.

I'd put my shopping away, showered, ate tea, dried my hair, watched Jeopardy, left Bill yet another concerned answer phone message and was on my way to Fangtasia with all my interview stuff, when the notion struck me that I'd not thought of Eric all day. Well, until now, my inner voice pointed out unhelpfully.

"Hey, Evie," greeted a young hefty male passer by, quite clearly in my direction, though I'd no clue who he was. I nodded, smiled politely and carried on to my destination.

As I neared the corner of the block which housed Eric and Pam's little goldmine, Stephan appeared into view, looking out over the parking lot. He wore a cowboy hat, a black one with golden cord and matching boots. To my dismay I noted how he wore the same brand of dark jeans that Eric preferred and a tank top to match, which only highlighted strong muscles that rivalled the Sherriff's. I had a flash fantasy of strong arms surrounding me, keeping me safe, or not letting me go. I couldn't decide which, nor to whom they belonged.

"Stephan!" I shouted to him, he turned and looked at me, "What's going on?" I nodded towards the Fangtasia entrance where several army-esque looking soldiers were standing guard. I reached Stephan's side before he spoke.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

Where was Eric? Where were Pam and Chow? Alarm bells began to fire off in my head. Unsure whether or not I should see if Eric needed help. The thought then occurred to me, unhelpfully, that Eric would be absolutely fine without a lack lustre attempt at assistance on my part, whatever was going on.

"Been like this for an hour or so. Guards are blocking the entrances and exits… It's definitely closed." He smiled irreverently at me.

I warmly returned his smile, "You think?" and I chuckled, involuntarily at the same moment as he did and just like that, Eric's safety was the farthest thing from my mind.

"You want to go somewhere else?" I asked, keen to finish the research.

Stephan turned and smiled at me, "Thought you'd never ask, come on, I know a place."

I swallowed hard and anxiously followed him on his way. Stephan's hand grasped my own as I hesitated, "Come." I allowed him to lead me and he directed us over towards a deep blue brand new Dodge Charger SE. I took a second to wonder how he had acquired such a car, but common sense told me not to ask. He smiled genuinely at me, "You like?"

I returned his smile, "I do," I replied, surveying the car with approval, "Very much."

"Good," he said, still smiling, "It's yours."

I spun round to him, my mouth agape, "What?"

"It's yours," he repeated, jangling the keys in front of me, "It's a present."

I couldn't find any words, "But…I can't…You shouldn't have," I finally managed. The thought occurring briefly to me why he'd bought me this extravagant gift and where he thought it would get him.

He threw the keys at me, I caught them, "It's all sorted. Your name, your insurance etc. Paper work is on the back seat. Come on, let's go for a spin."

"But we're meant to be working," I muttered rather feebly.

"Yeah well, I thought you deserved something nice. All we ever seem to do when we're together is work," he replied, charming the socks off me with his smile.

"It's too much," I said, still in shock and awe.

"Honestly its fine," he answered, getting into the passenger seat, "Just accept it graciously!" He winked at me and closed the door, beckoning me to join him in the driver's seat. I dutifully obliged, still completely in disbelief.

"Well, where are we going?" I grinned, starting the engine and hearing it roar. It was a stick shift, or manual to me. My stomach did somersaults as the realisation dawned that he'd thought of everything, it was what I was used to back home in the UK.

"Anywhere you want," Stephan beamed at me and I found myself staring at his mouth, wondering what his fangs were like. I blinked the thought away and revved the engine. It purred.

I drove for a fantastic 30 minutes before we pulled into a truck stop on the highway, insisting that I interview him some more. The night was warm so we sat outside on the benches. Stephan advised me that the temperature was irrelevant to him, so we should sit where I was most comfortable. I chose a seat close to the door of the building and pulled out my laptop, whilst Stephan fetched me a Coke and himself a Tru Blood.

"Right," I said as he returned, my intent renewed, "We've gone through pretty much everything I can think of, prior to your…rebirth." I struggled to find the correct word for it. Stephan smiled and swigged his blood.

"You want to know how I was made," he predicted.

"Did you choose to be?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied, "I'd not long since been back from Uni and Daniel and I were having a much overdue reunion. We went to this club that we'd visited so many times before when we were younger. It's so long ago now I can't even recall the name, but it was somewhere in the heart of the city." I nodded, scribbling down as he spoke. "Daniel eyed this girl," he added ominously, "We should've been wary from the very beginning. Why someone like her would've been interested in us both…But we were pretty far gone at that point, we'd been drinking since noon, so we didn't question it."

"What was she like? Was she your maker?"

He nodded in assent, "She was lovely, still is." He winked at me and I felt my cheeks blush, "She's a lot like you, you know."

I furrowed my brow at him from over the edge of the computer screen, "How so?"

"Well, you're intelligent, and you're easy going, nothing much fazes you. You've always been friendly to me and you're pretty secure and sure of yourself."

"Oh I don't know about that," I replied, completely at a loss of how to react.

"Not to mention that you're cute as hell and sexy to boot," he winked at me again and smiled that winning smile. I faltered, embarrassed. "You'd make a good vampire actually," he added thoughtfully.

I hid my face behind the screen of the laptop, so he couldn't read the look on my face as the confusion of synapses fired in my brain, "Erm, what did she look like?" I asked eventually, purposefully not looking at his face.

"She was made vampire when she was quite young, barely eighteen years old I believe. And I couldn't tell you how old a vampire she is, haven't seen her in a few years now."

"What did she look like though?" I re-questioned rather impatiently, he hadn't answered my question.

He huffed and took a sip, "She was short, really pretty, like you. English, like you. Dark hair though, and small assets, quite unlike you." He said approvingly, with a saucy sparkle in his eye.

I shot him a deadly glare as I continued typing his replies, "You're not meant to be flirting with me," I scalded lightly. Stephan simply smiled in return. "Her name?" I continued.

"Lauren," came his reply, "She promised a life free from boundaries, though in reality there are a few, which I'm sure you're already aware of."

"Did she...erm…give you the option?"

"Why don't you ask what you really want to ask?" Stephan replied, sensing my main aim of the question.

Our eyes met, "Did she kill you?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I fell silent for a little while, as the comprehension of his death washed over me. Providing with it a warning for my own safety, which I ignored.

"We stayed with our maker for only a couple of years. She taught us how to survive, how to make people forget that they'd even encountered us. She taught me how to blend in. Then she freed us both and we've hopped city to city ever since, watching each others backs."

"She didn't stay with you very long," I commented, only aware of Eric and Pam's maker/progeny relationship and Bill with Jessica, though I still hadn't met her. But both relationships seemed to have a different dynamic to that which Stephan was describing to me now.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat forward, "What can I say?" he said, "It's all I know. I guess each vampire is different."

I nodded, "I guess so. So how come Shreveport?" I asked, curious as to why a vampire would pick the littler town over New Orleans, which was infamously friendly to vampires since the Great Revelation.

"We were passing through," Stephan said, "Then Daniel saw a woman." He smiled as if recalling a memory.

"A woman?" I questioned, suddenly exceptionally curious, the memory had brought an engaging smile to his face.

"Yeah, he had plans for her," he replied cryptically, "And that was the last I saw of him. Been looking for him ever since."

I nodded enthusiastically, hoping it would cover up what I was thinking.

_You'll not find him._


	7. Lazy Day

7. Lazy Day

After spending the previous two nights having an inordinate and surprising amount of fun with Stephan and my new car, I'd decided to take a lazy day. I'd been up until dawn several nights on the trot now, finding myself with the complete inability to say no to Stephan as he took me out to see movies and we played ten pin bowling into the wee hours of the night.

My lazy day morning had therefore inadvertently stretched far into the afternoon. I was still in my PJ's and I stood half asleep staring at the toaster on the kitchen side, patiently waiting for the arrival of my toasted slice of granary loaf. As if announcing the appearance of the slice of toast as it popped from the toaster, a massive gush of air whooshed past me as the front door blew open, the suction moving the bathroom door opposite. A scent filled the air of a charred burnt aroma. I strode over, pushed the front door to and returned in confusion to my toast, which was not over toasted at all.

"Evelyn," said a deep voice from the bathroom, startling me though I immediately recognised it.

I scuttled over to the bathroom door, "Bill? What the hell?" I turned the handle and gently pushed ajar the door, Bill slammed it in my face.

"Evelyn, close the drapes," he directed. I reprimanded myself and as quickly as I could, ran around closing the heavy curtains in the living room and turning the cord on the blinds in the kitchen and pulling the bedroom door shut before I returned. The bathroom has two small windows, both of which I have, conveniently for a vampire, always covered with blinds. Bill had noted this the first time he had visited, stating that such a place could be converted into a good little hidey hole should I wish to. I'd only ever gotten around to installing the blinds.

"Bill, it's the middle of the afternoon! I know I said call on me but this is a little extreme," I said and he opened the door slightly, grabbed my wrist and pulled me quickly inside. I was aghast for words as I saw him. His face was barely recognisable, through the charred skin and flesh his eyes shone bright. "Oh my god Bill, what happened? Why aren't you a pile of goo?" Tactful to the last Evie, I scalded myself.

"I I drank Soo " he trailed off and turned away from me, eyes downcast, unable to speak. I watched him for a little while, unsure of what to say. As I watched his face seemed to get darker and darker. Concern for him overcame me; I shrugged off my robe and pulled down the neck of my t-shirt.

Noticing my movement, he shook his head, "Evelyn, I "

I cut him off, "Bill, I can barely recognise you. You need to drink. How long have you been out there anyway?"

He stepped forward towards me, "Evelyn, please know I am sorry." He was referring to the fact he'd gained my trust, at the orders of the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, only to use me as a test subject for a petty game.

"We'll talk about it later," I said, this being the first time we'd met since I'd found out what had been going on, that talk could wait for now. I still wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it all anyway. He slid out his fangs with a hiss and I swallowed hard. He swept my hair to the side and cradled my head in his hand. I looked deep into his dark brown eyes before he inhaled a scent below my earlobe and urgently sunk his teeth into my flesh. The moment seemed to last an eternity and I gasped and moaned uncontrollably as he drank. In an attempt to quieten me he pulled my body inappropriately to him, bending me so the contour of our bodies matched one another. It was his way of telling me thank you and sorry all in one. He tore himself away before I was sure if he'd had enough of my blood to heal, but as I looked on, his face miraculously regained itself and the Bill I knew, reappeared before me. Bill moved a hand to my cheek, pricking a finger on his fang and sealing the puncture wounds. As he stroked my skin, my heart began violently thumping in my chest and my breathing quickened. We leaned slowly toward one another and our lips brushed for a brief second before we both reared backward, unsure of the moment we had just shared.

"So " I said, completely ignoring what had just happened, "Daytime?"

Bill smiled awkwardly and began to explain how he had happened to come to my door in the middle of the afternoon. He told me that he'd been taken hostage by the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington, some days ago and that Sookie had rescued him from the torturous hand of his vampire maker, Lorena, who had orders to kill him. I was particularly shocked at this, as the only vampire parenting relationships I'd really been privy to, were those revolving around Eric, neither of which I perceived to be anything but loving in the vampire sense of the word at least. The little voice in my head reminded me that I'd still not met Jessica; another conversation for another time. Bill continued to add that after Sookie rescued him, she gave him some of her blood when he was starving and weak and half crazed, which had awakened within him his very essence of vampire and he'd drank her and drank some more. He'd been unable to stop, and because of this, he feared he'd killed her. Sookie's friend had kicked him out into the sunlight and Bill recalled that the light had only stung his eyes and he had been amazed himself that he had not met the true death.

He went on to tell me that he had not been sure of where he was but that he had been able to hone in on the nearest place that he had been invited into, and he told me he could still sense my whereabouts. When I'd blindly asked how that was possible, he told me that when he had glamoured me to be unsusceptible to Eric's influence, he had also given me some of his blood, not to mention the numerous times he had used his blood to heal the bite marks he had given me which meant that he could sense me and my emotions.

"I'm sorry Evelyn."

I ignored his apology, choosing humour over the poignant nature of our conversation, "At least I know why you were ignoring my calls." He smiled and seemed at a loss for words. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go get dressed. I presume you're staying till nightfall?" I grinned.

He nodded, "If that is agreeable with you?" he replied and I could almost hear the hopefulness in his voice.

I laughed, "Of course it is. All the drapes are closed, but it's not completely light tight, so it's up to you if you want to come out."

"I shall stay in here, until nightfall," he replied, in that sumptuously silky voice that wrapped around every word. I could see why Sookie had fallen in love with him; imagine that voice caressing your name when your legs wer wrapped around .

"Evelyn," Bill interrupted. I flushed a bright crimson, assuming he knew what I'd been thinking about.

"I was just thinking," I spoke quickly, "There's blackout blinds and curtains in the bedroom, that would probably be better than in here." Bill nodded in assent at me and I disappeared from the bathroom, wondering what stupid thing my completely messed up brain was going to think of next.

I zipped into my bedroom, quickly pulled on yesterdays' jeans and shirt and dropped the blinds and pulled the curtains, tucking them close to the walls. Satisfied that Bill would not fry in here, I grabbed the duvet from the bed and trailed back to the bathroom with it slung over my shoulder, dragging it along the floor.

"Here," I said handing him the duvet, "The bed will be comfier and it's better than in here."

He looked at me with his brow furrowed, "Thank-you Evelyn." He heaved the cover around him and vampire speeded into the bedroom. I followed, at human speed. Closing the heavy door behind me, I perched on the mattress next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. Bill looked at me a little while, tracing my face with his eyes, before nodding slowly. "Why didn't you go to ground?"

His face was awash with shame and remorse, "I owed you an apology," he answered eventually. I smiled warmly at him and his entire body visibly relaxed, his lips forming a smile.

"Forget about it," I replied, "Seriously, my life's too short to worry about the little things."

Bill scoffed, "It's not exactly a little thing."

I shrugged my shoulders, "In a way, I'm grateful to you." Bill looked confused, "I just mean that I got to have a normal-ish relationship with him."

"It was unforgivable Evelyn," he said darkly, his tongue practically licking my name, "I put you in danger."

"It was at the order of your Queen," I replied simply, I put on a voice to imitate Eric's, "To glamour a human not to be glamoured." Bill smiled. "It's quite innovative actually," I added thoughtfully.

"I have done many things at the behest of my Queen," Bill replied disdainfully, "Several I regret deeply."

"Well shall we put this one under the bridge and forget about it?"

"Evelyn, I " I interrupted him before he could speak.

"Whether you realise it or not you actually protected me," I stood and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Now rest, your ear is bleeding."

I stood and went to leave. As I reached the door, Bill spoke quietly, "Evelyn." I paused and turned my gaze to him, "Thank you." I smiled at him and left him be, ensuring the door was shut to properly behind me.

I sighed and plonked myself down in my desk chair. At least that conversation was done with, it had been niggling away at the back of my brain ever since Eric had given me the salacious news over a week ago now, and with Bill not returning my calls too I let out a heavy breath in relief. Done! Forget about it!

With all that nonsense pushed to the furthermost reaches of my brain, I reached forward, clicked on the desk lamp and opened up my laptop, resolving that I couldn't leave the house with a sleeping vampire in the middle of the afternoon. Wait, no, scratch that, I looked at the clock on the wall, the late afternoon.

I loaded up my email and was dismayed to find only junk. I sent a new message to my editor regarding the imminent arrival of the first instalment of the Vamp Bio's, or whatever catchy name they decided to put on it. I added, as an after thought, that I'd like to write these under a pseudonym, which I would decide at a later date. I don't know why the notion occurred to me at that moment, but I figured it might be the safer option.

I fired up Word and dove into writing the biography for Stephan, or Louis, as he'd chosen. I'd reiterated several times over the past couple of nights that Louis wasn't the most inventive of aliases. Stephan had said he was happy with that one, 'It sounded like a vampire name' and had remained stoic in his choice. In the end I had to admit, it was a good vampire name. Though I had neglected to point out to him that Louis had already been immortalised (again) in film and was actually a vampire portrayed by Brad Pitt in an 'Interview with a Vampire'. I'd spent an hour or so early this morning researching that, the thought occurring to me that the film may have actually been an interview with a vampire, but I discovered nothing earth-shattering.

A few hours later, I'd penned a huge chunk of literature and was yawning and stretching idly at the desk when Bill walked in. He looked much better for a rest, though he refused to let me wash his clothes or to take a shower, instead saying that he must leave to see Sookie.

"You can still sense her then?" I asked, quizzically. In reality I couldn't see that his presence would help her in any way, he'd nearly killed her, his own words.

He nodded, "Barely."

He seemed so down heartened and tragic that I stood and flung myself at him in a hug. He was taken aback by my friendliness but embraced me in return. I stepped back, fetching my new car keys from the desk. "Then go," I said, handing him the keys.

He turned them over in his palm. "Oh Evelyn, I couldn't." He knew he could.

"Go," I ordered and ushered him over to the front door, "Just don't be a stranger."

Bill nodded morosely but took his leave. I stood and watched him drive away from the porch steps, admiring the blue bodywork of the Dodge.

Mrs Wilson's face appeared suddenly over the fence, "Evelyn dear, was that Mr Compton?" she asked, highly interested.

I smirked, "Yes it was, Mrs Wilson. He said to tell you he was sorry he couldn't stay and chat, but that he had errands to run."

"At this time of night?" She looked a tad confused.

I smiled at her, "Yes you remember, he is a vampire."

It took a minute to absorb, but she chuckled, "Ah yes, of course he is," she replied shaking her head, "Goodnight Evelyn."

"Goodnight Mrs Wilson." 


	8. Phone Calls & Visits

**8. Phone Calls and Visits**

The remainder of myevening was surprisingly vampire free. I figured Sookie was getting her fair share, though there was no sign of Stephan, which occurred to me to be odd. Nevertheless I made the most of the evening, enjoying a nice hot soak in the bath and retreating to bed at a reasonable hour.

Stirring the following morning no earlier than I had done on previous days, I felt like the whole day had been wasted. Regardless of this overbearing feeling, I tugged on my boots and headed to the convenience store down the street. Marching back home swiftly, intent on completing Stephan's, sorry Louis', biography today, I'd indulged in a double shot espresso and hot milk and grabbed today's local paper.

As I headed up the porch steps I could hear a melodic tune playing inside the house. _Shit_, I thought, _my phone_. I stumbled with my keys unlocking the door and placed my coffee and newspaper on the kitchen side clumsily before I hunted about for my phone. The tune halted abruptly. I ceased the search, the noise no longer helping to locate it.

A few seconds later, it began again. Eventually I found it. Stuffed in a jeans pocket in the laundry basket. _That's a clever place to leave it, Evie…_

I scrambled it out. _'Eric calling'_, flashed on the screen

I huffed and answered, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Are you safe?" Eric's voice was low and troubled.

"What?" I squeaked back at him.

"Are you safe?" he repeated sternly; I was confused.

"Yes…" I replied slowly, "I'm fine. Though honestly Eric, what could seriously happen to me at this time of day?"

"Good."

"What _are_ you doing awake?" I asked warily, something was up.

"Keep yourself out of trouble Evelyn," he answered, or rather didn't.

"Eric?"

"Do not visit the club."

"Oh yeah. There were loads of special ops guys there the other night when me and…" I broke off before I spoke Stephan's name and I could almost hear his palpable irritation aimed at me.

"If you require anything then Compton is at home," Eric's reply was brusque.

I wasn't about to let him get away with this cryptic stuff, "Eric, that's the two of you that I've had awake in the day on consecutive days. What is going on?"

"Stay safe, Evie," he whispered then the line went dead.

I stared at my phone in disbelief. What the hell?

That evening, I stood uncomfortably on the porch of the Compton Manor. Looking up at the huge house, overwhelmed by its size, I stood contemplating the thought that if Bill spent a few bucks on this place it would be truly magnificent. I'd been loitering here for 10 minutes, having been dropped off quite a way back by the taxi driver who refused to come up to the house.

"I ain't going up there ma'am," he'd said, "Y'all know there's a vampire living up in the old Compton house, and there's that crazy waitress that lives across the cemetery."

Angered, I'd thrown a twenty at him, and gotten out, slamming the door forcefully. "Fucking redneck," I'd snapped loud enough for him to still hear me.

"Fangbanger!" he'd retaliated and sped off, leaving me alone, not a clue where I was.

Building up the courage I rapped my knuckles against the front door. Nothing. I rapped again and heard movement inside the old house.

The door swung open, "Why hi there!" greeted a young, red haired girl. She wore blue skinny jeans and a pale sweater. She was tall, slim and her pretty face was alight with youth, I was instantaneously jealous. I shifted uneasily on my feet. I must be at least 10 years her senior.

"Is Bill in?" I asked feebly. Who was this girl?

"Jessica?" came his voice, sweeping majestically through the house, and it dawned on me, "I told you not to answer the door."

"But she smelt ok?" she replied and I blushed.

He appeared from a room to the right of the front door, looking much better than the last time I'd seen him. He'd showered and changed his clothes, looking quite dashing in smart casual attire. I licked my lips involuntarily.

"Evelyn!" he sounded surprised.

"I need to talk to you," I directed at him, standing awkwardly opposite these two vampires. Who, the ever-so-helpful voice in my head pointed out, could rip your head off.

Bill nodded and they stepped aside, inviting me in. "Evelyn, this is Jessica. Jessica, Evelyn."

"Sure is nice to meet you," she beamed at me, oddly excited. I smiled back at her, not a clue what to say, "Bill doesn't let me meet his human friends…" she paused thoughtfully, "Or any of his friends for that matter." Bill coughed but smiled affectionately at her and guided us inside.

We sat on the couches in the living room, which, I noted, had been bizarrely moved aside. "Rearranging?" I said.

"Something like that," Bill replied, handing me the keys to the Dodge which he'd borrowed and parked out front. He looked completely morose and drained. I'd never seen him like this.

I took the keys and sighed, "You ok?"

"She's alive," he replied.

"That's not what I asked," I said harshly. Bill's lips tweaked in a small smile and gave me a slight nod. That was as much as I was going to get out of him. I noticed Jessica smile warmly at her maker. Obviously she knew more than I did about this situation.

"Look," I began, throwing off the stupid twinge of jealously I suddenly felt at seeing the two together, "I know something's going on with this Russell guy and yada yada, vampire business and all that," I gesticulated with my hands emphatically, "But Eric called me today. In the daytime. So that's the pair of you that have appeared in the middle of the day, when you should've been sleeping," Bill raised his eyebrow at me, "I'm not an idiot, something's up. And if Eric, of all people, is calling me out of hours, to tell me to keep safe, then its something pretty bad. So tell me, what the hell is going on?"

"Evelyn," Bill began, his eyes cast downward, looking for the words.

"Don't Evelyn me!" I snapped, irately, "I know where that tone is going. Eric told me to come to you if I needed anything. And I want to know what's going on. Where is he?"

"It is stupid and dangerous to be involved in Eric's affairs," Bill replied curtly, "Besides which, it really is vampire business. It does not concern you Evelyn."

"So why is Eric telling me to behave and keep out of trouble?"

Bill replied with a heavy tone in his voice, "Perhaps because he knows you better than I thought…" I glared at him, in astonishment, silenced for a brief moment. Jessica fidgeted where she sat, then hastily stood and made herself scarce.

"Perhaps that's because he didn't get to glamour it out of me…" I said flatly, a low blow. Bill glowered at me over his heavy brow and narrowed his eyes. I felt a sharp stab of remorse, I shouldn't have said that. I let out a heavy breath, "It's just not fair for you to placate me like this, and surely you know me better than that? Surely I could help?"

I stood and stared at him, angrily, waiting for an answer. He remained infuriatingly silent.

"Well, it was a mistake coming here," I said, after a little while of frowning at one another, my nerve waning, "Though I guess we've all made mistakes haven't we." After waiting long enough to see Bill's face drop slightly at my rash comment, I turned swiftly on my heel, pleased I'd made a point.

Bill blipped to the door in front of me, "It is best if you go," he said quietly, pulling the heavy wooden door open, "Trust me, stay out of the way for a few days."

I glared at him, not one single word springing up to aid in my defence. I huffed and stormed out of the door.

Bill made no attempt at following me, and it was only when I'd marched away from him for a fair distance that I slowed and realised I'd not a clue where I was. Nor, unhelpfully, why I'd neglected to collect the Dodge. I looked around, and shivered. I'd been so angry I'd not even noticed I'd entered a graveyard. The wind blew eerily, as if on cue, chilling my skin. I glanced quickly around me, ascertaining if I was alone.

Suddenly a few seconds later, not too far away I heard a howl. An ear piercing, primal howl…evil and malicious. The breeze blew through the graveyard, stronger this time and somehow more ominous following the growl.

I stared out into the night, on high alert and for once, I actually wished I had vampire senses, or at least one with me. I heard a scurry of footsteps, small animals' maybe, over to my right and spun around to inspect. The undergrowth moved and swayed and I sunk to my knees as I glimpsed two giant wolves and a tall skinny woman striding menacingly through the trees. Ducking behind a large tombstone I fumbled about for my phone in my pocket.

A half hour later, a car sidled up beside me, and I was so relieved that I'd eventually managed to rally up the courage to find the road.

The window rolled down and Stephan appeared inside, "Evening Evie," he said with a smile, one that I had become accustomed to seeing, "Take you home?"

"Sure," I said returning his greeting warmly. He nodded towards the passenger seat and I scuttled around the car, which I noticed was a little more expensive than I thought he'd have, and jumped in.

The second the door closed, Stephan sped off into the night.


	9. Edgington

**9. Edgington**

With my index finger, I hit the return key, sending my email and first attachment to my publishers across the pond. I sat back in the chair, a big grin creeping across my face.

I'd finished my interviews with Stephan the previous night and been up all day in true writer mode as I penned the first draft. Truth be told I'd done pretty well out this first novella already, what with the gift of the Dodge and also the fact Stephan hadn't discovered my secret…yet. A shiver ran through me.

I stretched and yawned, my eyes searching for the clock, only to find that it was far too early to retreat to bed. I stood and padded through to the kitchen and poured myself my millionth cup of coffee of the day and plonked myself down on the couch, flicking on the TV. I switched through the channels. The news channel talking yet again about the VRA, I flicked over; the weather channel boring me to death once more; the nature channel presenters discussing earwigs; and then back again to the news channel.

I sipped my coffee as I watched the news anchor talk about Oregon's ratification vote. I quickly scoured my brain to discover the meaning of that. Ratification – consent, approval, permission.

"Polls show the measure gaining support over recent months, although nearly twenty percent of the country remains undecided." Then a gargled blood chilling groan as his spine was ripped from him.

I spat my coffee at the television, my mouth gaping open as I stared at the screen. _Shit_.

I watched in horror, but unable to look away as the presence ordered the film crew not to turn off the camera and, casting the corpse to one side, sat down and introduced himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Russell Edgington." My jaw hit the floor. _Fuck. _He continued, "And I have been a vampire for nearly three thousand years."

I watched like a deer in headlights, in complete shock but certain that this was the very same Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi, who I'd been told merely days previous had kidnapped Bill.

He ranted angrily about several things before crudely throwing his victims spine over his shoulder. I gasped and I could hear America gasp with me.

"We. Are. Nothing. Like you. We. Are…" he chuckled and spread out his hands, one bloody, one not, "Immortal. Because we drink the _true_ blood. Blood that is living, organic and human." He licked the back of his hand. My stomach convulsed, "And that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you, because lets face it, eating people is a tough sell these days…"

I scrambled for my phone, and then decided to grab my laptop from the desk. I returned to the couch in record time, loading up the Vamp Forums simultaneously.

"…Make no mistake, mine is the true face of vampires!" Russell continued, "Why. Would we. Seek. Equal Rights? You are NOT our equals. We will eat you, after we eat your children."

I logged in as the TV screen went black. There were dozens of fresh posts. I scanned quickly through them. I noticed SunLover had posted; hailing Russell as a traitor to his own kind, but that his actions spoke as loud as his words and the world should know what vampires are capable of. Other forum members were claiming Russell a hero, a true vampire king. One mentioned something called a Sanguinista movement, stating that Russell now proved it to be the right way.

I grabbed my phone and sent Bill, Eric and Stephan a text. Something to the effect of _'Did you see that?!'_ I didn't get an instant reply from any of them. I scoured the internet for this movement. What the hell? I'd never heard of it before. It hadn't even been mentioned on the forums before tonight. Was there something else amiss? Eventually, after searching for an hour or so, I found what I was looking for, a description of the movement in question. I read aloud. "The Sanguinista movement is a faction of rebellious vampires that arose after the Great Revelation. They are opposed to mainstreaming, and believe that vampires should dominate humans instead of coexisting in peace. Humans are food."

The last sentence stayed with me as I drifted off into slumber on the couch, my laptop lain across my belly.

I awoke sluggishly, the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows bathing me already with its warmth. It was going to be a hot one today, you could just tell. I drearily wiped my eyes, placed the laptop on the floor and shuffled from the comfort of the couch, my sticky sweaty clothes from yesterday adhering to my skin as I moved. I peeled them off slowly as I entered the kitchen and stuffed them into the washer.

Grabbing a glass of juice from the fridge, I traipsed into the bathroom and flicked on the shower. The faint scent of burnt toast still lingering reminded me of Bill. Shit, Bill, and Eric…and Stephan. I dashed back through to the living room and snatched my phone from the arm of the couch.

Three new messages. Bill's read _'Trust me'_, an echo of the last words he spoke to me, which conveyed his intention clearly. He meant stay out of the way; the situation was being dealt with. He hated texting. Two from Stephan. _'I saw it'_ read one, and the other, _'I'll be at yours at 8.'_

My heart lurched in my chest, threatening to explode right out of my ribs. Nothing from Eric. Was he ok? My fingers quickly typed an _'Eric, are you ok? Call me'_ but hesitated over the send button. I deleted it quickly. I should trust Bill, if he said stay out of the way; then that's what I should do. I just hoped they didn't get themselves killed in the meantime. "Probably be over Sookie," I murmured to myself. I typed a quick, _'OK see you then'_ message and replied to Stephan.

I showered, and called a cab. Instructing the driver upon his arrival of Bill's Bon Temps address. We didn't share a word on the way and he dropped me off without much more than a glance to see if I'd given him the correct fare or not, attentive soul that he was.

I wandered down to the house, noting how lovely a place this side of Bon Temps actually was. Free from the dreary dismal trailer park trash that lived further into town; and nothing like that weird place we'd driven through on the way in. The cemetery caught my gaze, and curiosity got the better of me. Sookie's house was on the other side. Maybe I could just have a quick look…

I trotted quickly along the paths in the cemetery, careful to avoid the graves. Eventually I slowed and stumbled as I reached the other side, the house coming into view. It was a nice house but it was a mess. Broken wood everywhere, mud smeared across the paintwork, and not a soul to be seen.

"Hello?" I shouted not wanting to startle anyone, but to no avail. Nobody came out to investigate me. I shrugged, unsure of what it was exactly that I was hoping for. To find Sookie spread out in a pool of her own blood? No, I scalded myself, that's a bit harsh. And where had that thought come from? Though I had to admit, my romantic endeavours would be a hell of a lot easier if Eric weren't in love with the bloody waitress. If they both weren't…

Returning to the Dodge, I slipped into the driver's seat feeling the leather beneath my finger tips as I stroked it. The sensation reminded me of Eric's office chair and made me turn my lips upward in a smile. Perched on the passenger seat was a curious velvet oblong box which I'd never seen before. I reached over and lifted it into my hand. When I clicked open the lid, a folded piece of paper fell out, revealing a beautiful blue marbled Waterman fountain pen.

"Oh Bill," I smiled broadly as I unfolded the note.

_Evelyn._

_Please accept this gift by way of an apology. I wished for you to be out of harms way, I did not intend to belittle you._

_With an exceptional pen, you can make anything happen._

_Bill._

His scripture was delicious, the way the letters flicked and flowed was effortless and the pen; the pen was truly beautiful. I stowed it safely away in the glove box and returned home, picking up some groceries on the way.

Lying quietly on my back watching the stars, I realised I felt entirely comfortable now with Stephan. Whether or not that was a good thing…well the jury was still out on that one. He lay, equally content, beside me, piping up now and again with stupid names for the formations of stars. It was easier to see them up here on the roof of this massive office building, without the interference of the street lamps and shop window lights down below. I'd not enquired how he'd managed to get the keys to the building, I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

"Do you ever get tired of the constant night?" I asked him, randomly.

He rolled his head to look at me and cocked it to the side, "No," he replied simply, "It's nice, something you get used to. Extra senses help…obviously."

I chuckled, "Obviously." We fell silent.

A few moments later I spoke again, thoughtfully, "I don't think I'm ready to give in to the stars yet."

"No ones asking you to Evie," Stephan replied cautiously.

"I know, I know," I said, "But if I were given the choice…I just don't know." I laughed and rolled on to my side to face him.

"Well, you're never awake in the day anyway," he casually pointed out. We both laughed heartily in unison.

"Well no," I agreed, "Though I might be safer as a vamp, what with Russell Edgington on the loose and all, vowing to eat us all."

Stephan's smile dropped, "I don't know whether it was brave or stupid to do that on national television."

"Hmm, a bit of both perhaps," I concluded. Stephan nodded.

"Do you agree with him?" I asked, out of interest, "I was reading something the other day about some vampires not agreeing with the whole Great Revelation. I didn't realise there was such dispute over it all."

He shrugged his shoulders, giving me a cocky lopsided grin that threatened to melt me if I didn't know better, "The Great Revelation had both plus sides and down sides. Several older vampires struggled with the notion, while us younger ones felt the pull of society more. It's easier to do what you know, the older vampires haven't mainstreamed with humans ever so for them…."

My phone buzzing and singing in my coat pocket interrupted him, "Sorry," I mumbled and stood up, "I won't be a minute." Snatching the cell from the confines of the fabric, I eyed the caller display. Eric calling.

I took a deep breath and answered, somehow nervous, "Hello?" I answered meekly.

"Evelyn," Eric's tone was exacting; in that single word, the utterance of my name, my stomach knotted.

"Eric?" I moved a little way from Stephan. Though I don't know why, he'd be able to hear the conversation wherever I stood on this rooftop. Vampire senses and all.

"I need to see you. Tonight," he ordered.

"Uh…oh. I'm kind of busy tonight Eric," I stuttered into the microphone, not entirely convincing myself with my words.

"No excuses this time Evelyn, this is important."

"I'll try and make it…"

Eric interrupted me, "No," he snapped, "You _will_ make it. And soon." He hung up. I stared at the phone like an alien n my hand.

"Sheriff Northman, I presume?" I jumped out of my skin, as Stephan spoke a few inches behind me. He didn't smirk at my reaction as you'd expect, but instead I saw his eyes darken and his brow furrow as I didn't answer him.

"Yeah…" I replied, returning the phone to the pocket, "I'm really sorry, I'm gonna have to go."

"You're running off to see him?" Stephan snapped suddenly, his voice raised. I gasped at his remark, his anger.

"It's important," I offered.

"You are not his Evie. You don't have to drop everything the second he calls."

"It's really not like that," I replied haughtily. The anger inside me rising, uncharacteristically, and then dissipating oddly.

"He's using you Evie, cant you see that? Like he uses everyone else when it suits him. But the second somebody needs him to do his duty; he refuses to help at all."

I gulped hard. It didn't go unnoticed. "Is this about your brother?" I asked, trying to steer him in a more neutral direction. I'd not seen Stephan angry before, and it was not a pleasant experience. His eyes had narrowed, his fists curled into balls, his lips pursed. Perhaps Eric was right…maybe Stephan's self control wasn't what I thought it was.

"Yes," he hissed, then fell into a deafening silence.

"Come on," I said, "I'll drop you off at home on my way." I reached out to touch his arm, he shrugged me off instantly, "No, I'll walk," he replied, and then in a flash he was gone.

I rolled my eyes and breathed out, realising I'd been holding my breath.

The parking lot at Fangtasia was unusually and eerily empty as I pulled into a space close to the front entrance. I took my time leaving the Dodge, checking my hair and spraying myself with some deodorant in vain. Eric would be able to smell Stephan on me regardless. I opened the door and stepped out, cautiously. It did seem odd after all; Eric's sense of urgency and the fact the place was deserted.

All my senses were on high alert, until I opened the padded front door and the sight of Eric leaning over the bar, deep in thought, diminished me. My concerns instantly replaced by a distressed worry for the Viking. The red LED lights strung above the bar glinted above him. He turned his head and caught my eye, staring intently. My insides jumped and flipped, a sign of apprehension. What was wrong? Why did this feel different? It was him, something in his eyes. He seemed harder, coarser somehow, as if there was a barrier.

Eric moved his hand and beckoned me with a flick of his finger, then stood and crossed his arms over his chest. I trotted over to him obediently and stood at the bar opposite. He didn't say a word. I frowned, shuffling on my feet.

Really, I knew what this was about. I took an oversized breath and gazed at him, "Russell?" I posed. His eyes softened slightly and he nodded, but remained guarded.

"I am preparing for all eventualities," he spoke firmly, but I could tell that underneath the hard exterior, he was fighting with something inside. He seemed angry, irritated, but to me it seemed like an act, a façade. He continued, "I wish to make you a Beneficiary." I gasped and my mouth dropped open, I was completely surprised.

Eventually I shook my head, "Oh Eric. What's happened?"

He unfolded his arms and stepped forward, placing his forearms on the surface of the bar, leaning towards me, "I have been ordered to deal with him," he spoke quietly, "He is much older than I am Evie," He confided when he saw the confusion in my face.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Why? Why you?" I couldn't comprehend the reason, tears began slipping down my cheeks and Eric cast his eyes downward, to avoid meeting my gaze. I reached across and touched his hand with mine, he looked up, and said matter-of-fact, "I killed his lover."

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't find the words to tell him how I felt, so I leaned across to him and captured his lips lingeringly with my own. I felt Eric's hand cup my cheek, rubbing away the tears, as he returned the kiss, equally as tenderly.

"The lawyer is here," Pam's voice, raised, disturbed us.

Eric broke away from me and snapped his gaze to his progeny, "Tell him to wait." Pam nodded impatiently and turned on her heels and disappeared.

I stared at him, wiping away the remaining wetness on my face, "I'm not worried," I said, "You'll think of something, you'll be fine…you always are." Eric made an effort to smile at me, though it was half-hearted. I walked down to the end of the bar, and he followed suit, "Give me a call when all your drama is done with," I smiled at him and reached up to embrace the Viking. Eric wrapped his arms around me, lifting me slightly and buried his face in my hair; I felt his chest heave and we lingered for a few seconds in this embrace before I had to pull away, or else he'd see that I wasn't as strong as I was pretending to be and the tears would stream uncontrollably down my face at the thought that I could wake up tomorrow and never see him again.

"Tell her," I whispered against him, "Tell Sookie before it's too late."

I turned and headed for the door, my gaze locked ahead of me, unable to look him in the eye as more tears flooded my vision. I ran out of the door and flung myself back into the Dodge.

I sat crying uncontrollably in the driver's seat for what must have been twenty minutes or more. I couldn't handle it, the overwhelming sensations flooded me all over again as I felt the impending doom which seemed so imminent. It wasn't long since I'd had to endure this feeling before, with Jack. Why did the world seem so content to throw this at me again? Why? I closed my eyes tightly, hoping the pressure would stop the tears.

I stirred; my back stiff and my head throbbing. My eyes were sore from my earlier tears. I blinked, rubbing my sockets as I realised I'd cried myself to sleep. As my body roused itself into waking mode, I looked around the parking lot at Fangtasia which was the same as I'd arrived, deserted.

From the corner of my vision an old yellow Honda pulled up not too far away from the Dodge. I slipped down into my seat, so I was out of sight but could just still see above the steering wheel. Out of the car hopped a blonde woman, her hair tied high on her head in such a way that it swung flirtatiously as she walked. She wore shorts which showed off her shapely legs and a grey marl t-shirt with an emblem on which I couldn't make out. Her breasts were enviable, they had that youthful bounce that my own were struggling to compete with. This woman couldn't have been much younger than I but she seemed to have retained all of that quality, perhaps it was the Louisiana sun.

The woman disappeared into the club with a purpose in her walk and my heart dropped into my belly. It sank even further, if that were possible, as the deathly thud of the realisation hit me.

_Sookie._

I turned the ignition and fired up the Dodge.


	10. A Proper Meal

**10. A Proper Meal**

The drive home seemed like it took forever. My brain refused to shut down and my heart sung its pain loudly in my chest. I felt the loss of him like it had already happened. A more reserved part of my psyche told me that I was merely imprinting my remembered pain onto the current situation. Jack's death on Eric. But really they were nothing alike. Eric had opened my eyes to an entirely different world, one which didn't make me feel oppressed and downtrodden by the expectations and hopes of those around me. That was why I had escaped the confines of the dreary UK and the restrictions that inevitably came with becoming a widow. The looks, the stares and the whispers. I couldn't live like everyone expected me to anymore, I had to be me. I was determined to be me.

Eventually, I pulled onto the driveway beside the house. I vaguely registered that I'd left the porch lights on as I gathered my bag together and grabbed the keys in my hand, killing the engine. I exited the Dodge and began walking towards the house. All of a sudden I became aware I was being watched. I snatched my gaze upward towards the light on the porch. To my surprise, it wasn't the bulbs that lit up the front of the house but a figure, bathed in white light and dressed in clean white cotton garments. His face was serene and tranquil; I immediately felt a twang of jealously at his peace. He glowed.

He seemed like an angel, or at least what you'd expect an angel to appear like, sans the wings though. His face bore a youthful radiance, but his eyes, they showed wisdom. I approached warily, slowing my foot steps.

I shifted the bag on my shoulder uncomfortably as I reached the top of the stairs, "Can I help you?" I asked. I didn't feel at all threatened by this presence, quite on the contrary, I felt an odd easiness.

The figure shook his head and smiled graciously at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

He blinked, "That does not matter," he replied, his voice soft and soothing and exact. The words were precise, almost scripted.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, "Why are you here?"

The figure paused for a moment, as if summoning up the words, "Do not give up on him," he said, and affection flickered across his eyes, "He will need you soon enough."

I stared impolitely at this figure, who shone and glowed brightly against the darkness, "Who? Who will need me?" I whispered, stepping forward.

I shouldn't have moved. The second my lifted foot graced the deck, the figure before me disappeared on the breeze as if he was never there. I stood in silence, gaping into the air.

Several minutes passed as I stood prone on the deck, processing the figures words. Who will need me? Who shouldn't I give up on? Who was I giving up on? Bill? Eric?

I opened the front door and let myself inside. I sat down heavily on the couch, placing my bag beside me and leant backward into the cushions.

When I stirred several hours later the TV was on and it was morning, I was still dressed in last night's clothes and I was confused. My brain buzzed. I'd had lucid dreams before but never like the one I'd had last night. It felt so different, almost as if it had been real. But it couldn't have been, could it? Who was the man I'd spoken to? I'd never seen him before in my life. And the light, it was ethereal and otherworldly.

The words he'd spoken ricocheted around my head like a memory heeding a warning. Ringing in my ears, unrelenting. _Do not give up on him, he will need you soon enough. _

"It is the right wing saying all vampires need to be wiped out of existence." Nan Flannigan's voice went through me, shaking me into the day. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

Remembering Eric's predicament my stomach dropped and I felt empty. I didn't know what to do with myself. Eric could be dead right this minute and I was utterly helpless. Though a part of me clung to the thought he would survive, he'd lived lifetimes I couldn't imagine, seen things I couldn't even dream of and done things I could never comprehend. He'd be ok.

I spent the remainder of the day tweaking the primary draft of Louis' biography, which the publishers had sent back to me with several notes. Change this, reword that, alter the paragraphing; all the usual boring stuff. It was quite nice actually, to throw myself into a task which required me not to think of anything but the writing and the story. Of course, eventually the story wound round to Stephan's futile search for his brother which inevitably made me think of Eric, which invariably brought tears anew.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously. I needed to get some normal friends. Friends with normal problems, where imminent death wasn't always just around the corner.

The doorbell rang. I rose slowly from where I sat, reluctant to answer. It seemed that every time I did, some new drama or another surfaced, whatever the time of day. I was pleasantly surprised to find Mrs Wilson standing on the porch with a bag of groceries in her grasp.

"Evelyn dear," she said immediately, "I thought I'd cook us lunch." She hobbled by me into the house and I followed after her as she made herself at home.

"Grilled chicken and salad alright with you dear?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you Mrs Wilson. But you really don't have to…."

She turned her gaze to me, interrupting, "Nonsense, Evelyn. You could do with the company, we both could." She emptied the bag onto the side, "I thought I'd make cookies for dessert. I even brought milk." I was overcome by her kindness and actually smiled as she set about getting the chopping board and knives from the cupboards. I sat down at the table.

"I saw you the other day, dear, and I thought to myself, Evelyn is looking a little skinny, I shall have to cook a proper meal for her. You've been working too hard dear, I never see you out and about in the daytime anymore. You must be shattered, spending all the night working and sleeping all day."

"Yeah…." Was that what I was doing?...

"It doesn't do a person good to be by themselves all time. Because not being around people isn't good for a person. It's how one gets lonely….." She paused heavily and I wondered absently if this visit wasn't just for my benefit, "Doesn't do anyone any good you becoming a recluse," she muttered, rummaging around in the cupboard next to the cooker, "Do you have a griddle, dear?" she said, pulling out a mixing bowl and dropping the chicken breasts into it.

I sprung up from my seat, happy to help, happy she wasn't analysing my night time visitors yet, "Its here," I said, pulling it from a different cupboard and dropping it onto the rings of the oven.

She lit the hob and turned on the oven and began preparing the salad, "And how are you getting on with your work?"

"Oh you know, the usual," I replied, leaning against the counter, "Actually I'm just in the process of finalising a draft for a Vampire biography. First book in a series."

She turned to look at me, "Very impressive dear. I'm pleased you're finally getting somewhere with it all, after what you've had to go through recently," she smiled kindly and returned to dicing tomatoes, "Is that what those vampire gentlemen are doing visiting you late into the night then?"

My insides groaned and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. I remained silent.

"There's that tall blonde fellow," she said, prying, switching to the cucumber, "He used to come around quite often didn't he. But not as regularly as that other gentleman has done recently, the one that wears the hat and has that dark wavy hair. He comes to see you quite often doesn't he…"

She wanted me to fill in the blank there, "That's Louis," I replied, using his alias, "He the subject of the first book." I tried to remain pretty vague, glad that she had inadvertently skated over the subject of Eric. A subject didn't want to analyse right now, heck I didn't even want to think about him at the minute or I might start blubbing again.

She nodded, "I missed Mr Compton the other evening did I?" She sounded dismayed.

"Yeah, he had to dash or he would have stayed for a chat," I improvised.

"He is a charming fellow," she smiled, a memory crossing her eyes. I raised my eyebrow, wondering if she'd think the same of him if he showed her his fangs. Mrs Wilson loved Bill, he'd played that charming game to a perfect tee. In fact, it did make you wonder just how well he'd actually played it. A glamorous effort perhaps?

"Is he seeing anyone?" she added, startling me from my suspicious theories.

I was a little taken aback, "Erm…yeah. He has a girlfriend." As far as I knew this was still the case.

"Oh," Mrs Wilson sighed, "You and he would make a nice couple," I raised my eyebrows, shocked, "He has good manners Evelyn, you shouldn't fault a man with good manners." She turned to place the now seasoned chicken on the grill, leaving me to suspect her motives.

I suppose Bill did have good manners, and she would think that, he was the only one of my 'visitors' to have given her the time of day. Naturally someone of Mrs Wilson's age would appreciate that.

So long as he remembers to say thank you after he's drained you dry, then he's ok by her. I stifled a small chuckle at my private joke.

She turned the chicken and tossed the salad without much more conversation while I readied the plates and cutlery and laid the table. We'd sat down to eat with the meal and a glass of iced tea each and almost finished before she returned to her inquisition.

"This Louis then, Evelyn dear, what exactly does he do?" she asked, saying his name carefully.

"What do you mean?" I replied, bemused.

"Does he work?"

I swallowed down my last forkful hard. I didn't know. How on earth could I have so evidently missed that? I was meant to be the writer of his biography after all. What a thorough job I'd done.

When she saw I couldn't answer her question, she relived me of the discomfort, "Only I saw him, at least I think it was him, with a colleague of his. I presumed it was a colleague, could have been a friend though now I think about it, but they did look similar. But I can't see too much from my house so I'm not sure it was even him."

I frowned, "Mrs Wilson, what are you saying?"

"They were in your back garden, in the middle of the night dear. I thought maybe they were surveyors."

My stomach sank, "When? When was this?"

"Oh a few months ago now Evelyn," she replied casually and returned to finish her meal, leaving me shell shocked.

"They looked similar? Could they have been brothers?" I tried to sound calm, but my mind was in overdrive. I couldn't let Mrs Wilson see I was worried. She was getting weaker in her old age; I'd noticed that as she'd cooked. Her hands not as fast as I'd expect, everything slower, more delayed.

"Perhaps," she nodded, and a horrible sensation overcame me as an image returned to me. An image of Eric looming over a body, whose face morphed into Stephan's and then to its true identity, flashed before my eyes. Daniel.

"You seem concerned, dear," Mrs Wilson asked, and I looked up to meet her tired, aged eyes on me.

I thought quickly on my feet, "I think you saw Louis with his brother," I replied slowly, "His brother's been missing for a few weeks now."

"Oh, well I am sorry. I didn't realise or I would've mentioned something sooner," she said, rising from her seat and taking our plates to the sink, "I didn't think it was important," she added, "I saw him come visiting on you and I just assumed it was to do with your work."

"Oh, that's ok Mrs Wilson, Don't fret about it," I smiled at her, hiding the overwhelming feeling of dread as it wash over me again.

"Will you wash these while I start the cookies?" she asked, as if the previous conversation hadn't taken place.

"Of course," I replied, and took my spot at the sink.

I absently washed the crockery and cutlery and pans and utensils while Mrs Wilson set about making her cookie dough and baking them. The smell of baking filled the house and my nostrils, making me crave the sweet fix. Once they'd baked and had been out of the oven for exactly four and a half minutes, for Mrs Wilson assured me that this was the optimum resting time, I was allowed to taste one. They were incredible, and even more so with a glass of ice cold milk.

We sat out on the back decking and ate cookies and drank milk and chatted about trivial, menial things late into the afternoon. Mrs Wilson doing most of the talking, as I listened to tales of her late husband and her absent son. Though I enjoyed my 'normal' afternoon, the thought of Stephan and Daniel in my garden long before I'd met either of them, niggled constantly at the back of my mind.

"I must be off now Evelyn," said Mrs Wilson after she'd managed to stand from the recliner.

"Well thank you very much for a lovely afternoon and wonderful food, Mrs Wilson," I replied, "You really do spoil me."

She smiled in acknowledgement and hobbled back though the house and headed home.

I reached for my phone as Mrs Wilson left. Should I? What could they really do? Had it even been Stephan and his brother and if it was, did it really help matters now?

For all I knew, Eric was dead.


	11. Not The Time

**AN** - Sorry for the delay in updating. Been on holiday with THE slowest internet connection imaginable. Much love Flamink xx

* * *

**11 Not the Time**

I bashed ferociously on the door. God only knew what time it was. I'd awoken in the middle of the night in hot sweats, breathless, panicking; dreaming he'd met the true death. I'd left the house in my nightwear, oversized white tee and spotty knickers, jumped in the Dodge and hightailed it to Fangtasia. How I'd not gotten pulled, I had no idea.

"_Pam!"_ I screamed again, slamming my fist against the door, ignoring the pain that ricocheted through my wrist.

I raised my arm again and the door swung open, "What?" she replied, calmly and sardonically. She was towel drying her hair. I breathed out a massive sigh of relief. If she was fine, then Eric would be. Maybe it had just been a dream after all.

"Where's Eric?" and I couldn't hide the desperation in my voice. She smirked at me, said nothing but stepped to one side. Whether it was because of my clothes or my panic I couldn't tell.

"Eric!?" I shouted, barrelling down the short corridor, heading for his office.

I stopped dead in the doorway. There he was, in the flesh. Not a pile of goo as I'd feared. He stood facing his desk, his back to me, covered head to toe in a grey powder. It looked like a dried mud mask you'd put on your face, almost like brick dust. Concrete? Was it concrete?! No, it couldn't be…

He raised his hand, not turning to face me, "Evelyn, now is really not the time." He sounded uninterested and jaded, not even a slight flicker of his roguish charm. His mind was elsewhere.

In a vain attempt to make sure he was real, I strode quickly towards him and snatched his hand in mine. I had to touch him. As he sighed and slowly turned to face me, tears began to flood my eyes. Reluctantly his hand went to my cheek, rubbing away the wet with his thumb. He pulled me to him and held me close, while I sobbed against his chest.

I'd thought he'd gone. I'd been so strong and not called him, or come here to see if he was ok. It had only been two days but it had seemed like a lifetime. When I'd woken up I was sure that I hadn't dreamt it, that it was real. It was so lucid. I thought he'd met the true death…and I'd thought he'd gone.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, pulling away. I turned so he couldn't see me wiping my cheeks. "I just came to see…I thought you'd…It doesn't matter. I'll go." I headed briskly towards the door unable to even glance back at him.

As my foot reached the threshold he spoke in a whisper, "Don't…" and I turned my head, "Don't go." His face, finally showing me, told me that he needed me. I instinctively held out my hand.

Eric stared at my outstretched offering for a long moment before accepting it and in that contact, he met my eyes. I blinked and smiled at him. He returned in kind and walked by me, taking me through the club and towards a room on the other side of the building warded off from the bar by red plastic strip curtains, in here there was a shower.

Eric dropped my hand as we entered. I stepped tentatively toward him, a little out of my depth. As if they had a mind of their own, my fingers grasped the zipper of his jacket and slowly dragged it downward, revealing his impeccable torso beneath. Reaching up to stroke his chest, moving my hands over his shoulders, I pulled his ruined top from his arms. He shrugged it to the floor, while I toyed absently with the curious pendant hanging from his neck.

I looked up to see him staring, blankly, down through me. I wanted to ask him what had happened. He was different, something had changed. He wasn't himself, he was somewhere else. He couldn't look me directly in the eye. His arms were by his sides, immobile. Not touching me, nor caressing me, or holding me like they would usually.

I took a deep breath and moved my hand hesitantly down his belly to the light trail of hair which led south. Hooking my fingers in the waistband, I tugged his pants down over his hips and I felt my cheeks blush crimson as I had to bend my knees to follow the contour of his thighs and calves. I crouched at his feet, lifting first one foot to remove a red sneaker, and then the other, before finally removing his pants. I peered up at him, his face covered in patches of crumbly grey. He reached out, silently offering me his hand. I took it softly as he pulled me upright to him, completely naked and unabashed before me.

I stepped out of my flip flops and turned around to switch on the shower. The shower head coughed and spluttered to life, sending a warm cascade of water onto my hand. I stretched out my arm and took his pendant in my fingers. I pulled gently, making my intention clear. He stepped forward with me into the cubicle. The flow of the water streamed over his back, turning cloudy as it pulled the loose particles from his skin. I stood back, realising I was still dressed, letting him enjoy the warmth as he placed his head beneath the ebb, rinsing his hair and washing away the powder.

After a short while, when the water running down the drain was clear once more, he turned potently to me and I felt my heart suddenly lurch in my chest. There he was. With a small smirk, he firmly grasped my upper arms and pulled me against his body, drenching my tee and panties in the process as the water travelled over his shoulders and billowed over me. The fabric clung to every inch, lewdly enhancing my swells and curves.

A hand moved to the small of my spine, and the other wrapped itself in the hair at the base of my skull. Holding me in place Eric leant forward, bending me, arching my back. I drew my head back as he gently tugged at my hair, offering my neck to his lips. His mouth moved to my throat, fangs ran out and I could feel the heavy thud of my pulse quicken for him, making me tentative.

His lips fluttered kisses unexpectedly and I immediately relaxed. Upon feeling the apprehension drain from me, Eric wickedly sunk his fangs through my skin. I moaned and groaned loudly, unable to control myself. My warmth, so heated by his mischievous game like he knew it would be, washed over me again and again, making me shiver contently in his arms. I felt his fangs withdraw from my flesh, his tongue plugging the flow, sealing the wound.

His head nestled beside mine, his wet hair rubbed against my own tangled mess as he pressed me against the tiled wall of the cubicle. The chill of the tiles seeming immense against my body, while Eric's equally cool hands moved over my breasts. His fingers grasped at the wet collar of the shirt below my chin, and pulled. I winced, hearing a dampened tear as he unceremoniously removed my sodden tee from my body, leaving me exposed to him.

As if spurred on by his undressing of me, my hands found their confidence and began exploring him. Wriggling my fingers through his soaked blonde locks, I pulled his head down to me, touching our foreheads together. His hands rested on my hips, just above the spot where my underwear sat. I watched his eyes intently as he closed them tightly, frowning, fighting away some idea, some unwelcome thought. I wanted to know, wanted him to share his troubles with me, but that just wouldn't happen.

In a moment of epiphany, I moved quickly, shocking him, ducking from under him and leaving the cubicle. This wasn't what he needed, wasn't what I could deal with again.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "You don't need this. We can't keep doing this, pretending that it's just fucking when it's not. Not for me anyway. It's my fault, I thought this was what he meant, but its not." I scoured the room for an item of clothing to cover up and finding only Eric's powder laden jersey, I scooped it off the floor, deciding that it would have to do.

"What who meant?" Eric's voice rumbled, low and hard, making me quiver in all the right places. I turned to the direction of his voice, pulling on the top as I moved. He stood leaning against the shower cubicle, glaring at me. I tried to look anywhere but at him, I failed miserably.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, struggling with the zipper.

Eric blipped close to me, earning a sharp intake of breath from my lungs. He stared into my face, making me feel uncomfortable on purpose, "If you mean Stephan, then god help me Evelyn…" he threatened darkly.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. Eric furrowed his brow. I sighed and cast my gaze downward, "I had a dream. Well I think it was a dream, it was very real." I risked a glance up. Eric raised a curious eyebrow, indicating I should continue, "This guy appeared on my porch, bathed in white light, telling me that I shouldn't give up on someone, and that this someone would need me soon. Don't look at me like that!"

"You've given up on me?" Eric replied, focusing on what I considered the wrong part of the equation. Was he even the subject? I'd not even established that myself yet.

"No, that's not what I said."

"It's what you implied," he spoke bluntly.

"Eric," I huffed, "I said no such thing."

"So you haven't given up?" he asked.

I groaned, "No," I admitted.

"Good," he replied. The look on his face, and movement elsewhere, indicated he wanted to continue where we left off in the shower. When he took hold of the zipper, it took all of my strength to stop it reaching the bottom.

"We can't," I sighed, reluctance present in my voice.

"Yes we can."

"No! We can't. It isn't fair. Not on either of us," I protested.

"Not fair?"

"No, I can't keep doing this. You don't love me, you love her." As much as it broke my heart to, I had to say it. "You love Sookie."

Eric's hand cupped my cheek, drawing me in, "I don't understand," he replied gazing into my eyes.

I frowned at him, "You understand it well enough Eric. Whether you'll admit it or not is your problem, not mine," I snapped and he stepped back, aghast at my cruelty.

His tone changed, became harder, tougher, more defensive, "Who is here now Evelyn?" he replied curtly.

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"We are," I stuttered.

"Exactly. You are here with me, once again. Not her. This petty jealously must stop."

"It's not jealously Eric, its reality."

"The reality, Evie, is that you have qualities I cannot fathom. You fiercely wish to protect me against a young vampire who I can quite adequately handle myself. You seek to bring me comfort when I may require it. You tell me to follow my own affections, without a thought for yourself. You ask literally nothing of me," he paused to regain the space between us, "You give without expectation. _This_ is what I understand as love. You love me."

I was at a loss for words. My mouth agape, caught out once and for all. Out in the open. Of course I loved him, but I wasn't about to admit to it.

Eric reached out and grasped my head in one hand, drawing my lips to his. His tongue instantly searching for mine. I pulled away. Eric rolled his eyes.

"You can't sidetrack me like that," I pouted.

"I just did," Eric replied triumphantly.

"But…" I persisted, or at least tried to before I was interrupted.

"But nothing. If it makes you feel any better then Sookie wants nothing to do with me, or Compton for that matter. She has, somehow, discovered Bill's questionable motives." The flicker of light in his eyes returned, glimmering hopefully.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "What did you do?"

"Bill did something unacceptable. His motives required…exposing."

I held up my hands, unwilling to be involved, "Do I need to know?"

"No you most certainly do not," Eric grinned, looking me up and down, "Now, where were we? Ah yes, I believe it's my turn to rid you of these filthy clothes."

He grabbed my wrists and pushed forward, pinning my hands against the wall either side of my head, "Say it."

"Say what?" I breathed and moaned as he ground his hips against me.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered into my ear, releasing my left hand so his could rip my underwear swiftly from me.

"Ahh," I groaned, lifting my legs around his waist allowing him complete access.

He thrust upward in a single motion, impaling me, "Tell me," he growled.

"Love…bites," I panted with a grin between his thrusts which earned a rumble from deep within his chest.

"No, I do."


	12. King Bill

**AN - **Another update for you. Please R+R, i do like to know what you all think. Muchos Love xxx**  
**

* * *

**12. King Bill**

After my overly emotional reunion with Sheriff Northman, I'd deemed it necessary to crack on with my work. I'd worried about saying this to him, but when I'd eventually mustered up the courage three nights ago, while we were sprawled completely spent across his throne on the stage at Fangtasia, he'd surprisingly agreed, saying he also had pending issues which required his attention. Eric though, despite my best endeavours to get him to actually have a conversation with me, stayed guarded. I still remained literally in the dark as to the reasons behind his grey powder covering, the fate of the King of Mississippi or indeed what Bill had really done to Eric to deserve such a reprimand that required Sookie to rebuke the pair of them. I'd fought myself hard not to pry, vampire business, as I'd discovered, remained entirely vampire business. Unless it was Sookie business and that could stay Sookie business for me.

I'd decided not to mention Mrs Wilson's sighting of Stephan and Daniel to Eric. Whether that was an informed choice or not still remained to be seen, but I'd figured the fact couldn't help matters now, one brother was no more and the other would be out of my hair soon enough.

Nevertheless I'd managed to spend the weekend, without interruption but with plenty of coffee, completing a final draft of Louis' bio which satisfied my publishers to the degree that they decreed it complete. Consequently when Monday evening came around, I was pleased for a visitor, even if it was a broken-hearted vampire who drew my elderly neighbour to him like a moth to a flame.

Bill wasn't himself at all tonight, I'd noted that when he'd arrived. His usual demeanour replaced with a vague empty shell, his true self not even roused by the entertaining prospect of Mrs Wilson infiltrating his visit.

"I'm sure Evelyn will have a bottle of that True stuff in her refrigerator, Mr Compton. Just let me take a quick look…" she rose from the couch, where she'd managed to place herself just that little bit too close to Bill. She used his knee as a support as she tried to stand, but struggled. Bill nobly supported her arm as she moved, earning yet more brownie points for him in her book.

"Oh, such a strong touch," she tittered as she hobbled to the kitchen. Bill shot me a quizzical look across the room where I leaned on the back of the armchair, I grinned silently in return. Mrs Wilson hadn't a clue how strong Bill was.

We remained silent as she scoured the kitchen for something suitable for us all. Bill eyed me quietly and I was sure he'd noticed the puncture wounds on my neck, which I'd made a half assed attempt at covering up when he'd called to ask if it was ok to visit. Why Eric refused to heal them with his blood for me I didn't know, branding I guess. It was just a good job Bill couldn't see where Eric had laid the rest of the marks….

"Here we go," Mrs Wilson said, returning with a tray and placing it on the coffee table before him. She'd brought in some lemonade for us humans, which incidentally I'd no idea I'd got in the fridge.

She handed Bill the opened bottle of True Blood, he took a swig and made a face. I instantly made the connection - she'd not warmed it up.

"Is it nice?" she asked politely, oblivious.

I grinned, "A little too chilled Bill?" I asked. He glanced at me and nodded.

"Oh my!" Mrs Wilson exclaimed, "Forgive me. You'll have it warm, of course, like from out of a person. Oh dear I am sorry. If you'd wanted it chilled you could have drunk mine, I'm not far from cold in my coffin am I?" She chuckled, taking the bottle back from Bill's grasp, "Though neither are you I suppose," she laughed to herself and Bill glared at me wide eyed as she disappeared once again. I stifled a grin and shook my head in vague disbelief.

I moved from behind the chair, grabbed a lemonade glass and sat back down, "What's up?" I asked. He wasn't usually this quiet with Mrs Wilson. He shook his head and cast his eyes downward.

"No go on, I can tell there's something wrong," I insisted.

Mrs Wilson returned at that moment with a mug full of warm Tru Blood and handed it back to Bill, "I hope its not too hot now dear."

Bill took a sip, "It's perfect. Thank you Mrs Wilson, you always go above and beyond."

I didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in his voice, though Mrs Wilson did, "Oh Mr Compton, such manners." Her cheeks flushed through as he shot her a winning smile and she settled into mundane conversation with him, while I watched patiently, piping up now and again with the odd agreement or pointless comment. I zoned in and out of the chatter, as I often did when I was talking to her. Whilst I'm sure Bill was absolutely thrilled to be listening to her current ailments due to her old age, I certainly had heard all of this last Friday morning when she'd dropped by with an apple pie.

I watched Bill. He seemed off his game somehow, he nodded politely and took part in her dialogue, but he seemed distant, like his mind was elsewhere and he was just going through the motions. I wondered if he'd come to talk to me about something important, but had gotten ambushed outside.

Eventually Mrs Wilson told us that she wasn't the spring chicken she used to be and that she needed her sleep so would retire to bed. Bill stood chivalrously and offered her his hand.

"Walk you home?" he asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Mr Compton. I've been telling Evelyn to watch those steps of hers on that porch, they need fixing. My David would be able to do them if he ever came to visit, perhaps you could find the time…"

"Mrs Wilson," I interrupted, "Bill has many important things he has to do, much more important than my steps, which are fine by the way. You just need to be more careful!"

The steps weren't bad at all. She'd slipped once when it had rained, months ago, when the water had caused them to become slippery. She had decided she would remind me frequently of that lately, it wasn't the first time she'd mentioned it.

We accompanied Mrs Wilson down my path to the road and up her own and to her doorstep, where she bid us a brisk goodnight and disappeared inside.

"I bet you her curtains will be twitching in five minutes," I said as we retreated back home, across the grass this time.

Bill smiled, but it was an obvious effort.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" I said, "You're not yourself at all." The penny dropped as he opened the front door for me and I went inside, "Sookie?"

He nodded in assent, "She knows… of my orders from the Queen regarding her… procurement."

"Her procurement?" I asked, puzzled.

Bill gestured back to the kitchen, "The Queen wished to have Sookie as part of her court," he answered as I pushed myself up onto the counter top and he perched next to me, leaning against the cupboards.

"Oh," I replied, struck for words. _What did you say to that?_

"Sookie has rescinded my invitation from her home."

"I'm sure she'll have a change of heart, she loves you doesn't she?" He shook his head firmly and closed his eyes slowly. I frowned at him.

He took a deep unnecessary breath, "Sookie has gone. I can no longer feel her."

"What do you mean? I asked cautiously, it didn't sound like he just meant he couldn't touch her body any longer.

"Her presence is no longer here. I cannot find her anywhere…" he paused, stifling a little cough, "It's as if she has died."

"Oh really?" I tried to sound concerned, but the conviction in my words was very much lacking.

"Unless…"

"Unless what Bill?"

His eyes met mine then looked away immediately, "Sookie has…a special gift," he replied, searching for the words to explain it simply to me, "There are others like her. The Fae, they do not live on this plane."

I nodded acceptingly, "You think she could be with them, these Fae?"

Bill sighed, "Perhaps."

"Would that mean you couldn't feel her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Fairies are very secretive, perhaps their power could extend to that but..." he cast his gaze from me, as if he were ashamed, "Their blood is intoxicating to us."

I frowned at him with a small smile, "Why do you think that's bad?"

Bill looked up to me quickly and didn't answer my question, "Even with my new resources, she has gone."

"What resources?" I frowned, a sense of foreboding ebbing its way to the forefront of my mind.

"Oh," he said, "I am the new Vampire King of Louisiana." Matter of fact.

My jaw dropped, "Dare I ask how that came to pass?"

"It is for the best that you do not know," he replied, which meant he'd not risen to his post through the normal channels….whatever normal was for a vampire monarch.

"Right… okay," I said, tapping my fingers absently against the work surface.

"…She has gone," he suddenly repeated, as if confirming it for himself. I looked at his face, to see a single red tear cascade over the swell of his cheek. He wiped it away instantly but my heart sung out for him and I reached to embrace him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, leaning into him.

Bill turned to face me and pulled me to him, enclosing me within his arms holding me tightly. He wished I was her, that much I could tell, but he was finding solace in me and I was content to let him have it.

His hands travelled down to the small of my back as his head rested on my shoulder, my own arms wrapped around him. He inhaled my scent as a hand found its way to my thigh.

I reared back from him, staring hard into his face trying to make some sense out of this. His eyes darkened as I watched, his brow furrowed and his fangs ran menacingly out. His lip curled slightly and my breathing quickened. I could feel every thud vibrating my ribcage as my very essence responded to him.

"Evelyn" he said, staring deep into my soul. And just like that any concerns I had vanished.

I flung myself at him, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. Crushing our lips together. A low grumble came from within him as he kissed me passionately, grasping at my ass. Inside a small voice, far away, was screaming at me, pleading with me to stop this, but I just couldn't, it felt so right. It had been a long time coming, and as much as I could try to talk myself out of it, I didn't want to.

He lifted me from the counter and tossed me onto the floor by the table. Kneeling at my feet, as I lay breathless beneath him, he quickly removed my jeans and underwear and released himself through his fly. His weight was on me before I could blink, his hips nestling threateningly between my thighs. My blood surged to my loins, making them throb and ache for fulfilment. Bill nudged my head to one side and flurried kisses down my jugular. I quivered beneath him. He drew back to look me in the eye, I eyeballed him outrageously in return as he sank deep into me.

His hand grabbed my chin, holding my head firmly so he could kiss me and suckle on my lips. When his hips finally moved, I moaned into his mouth, a perfect opening for Bill's tongue to begin exploring.

His thrust became more and more aggressive, slamming into me repeatedly. I couldn't catch my breath and was chasing my own orgasm when Bill's fangs sunk unexpectedly into my neck, in the exact same spot where Eric had penetrated only days before. I screamed at the sensation and my muscles exploded around Bill as he made one final stroke.

Startled, I awoke in a haze, my pulse racing, my breath absent, my head throbbing. I took a huge deep breath and sighed it out. A dream? I rolled over and snuggled up in the quilt, before the memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

Bill. Had I? Had we…?

I frowned and rubbed my forehead vigorously. Had I dreamt that? All of that? My head felt heavy and hungover. Dazed and overcome with notions and thoughts. That had to have been a dream, one of those blood link ones. My hand went to my neck.

Hadn't it?


	13. Brace For Impact

**13. Brace For Impact**

"Well, Evelyn dear, I do think there's something there between you and Mr Compton, you could do a lot worse you know. My Stanley always used to say, 'No point in looking for something better around the corner when the best you're gonna get is right in front of you'."

I groaned inwardly. I wasn't sure if Mrs Wilson entirely grasped the meaning of this particular saying she'd quoted from her husband, but I assumed she was intending to mean well.

"Oh Mrs Wilson," I chuckled flakily, "You and your imagination." Truth be told, it was my imagination which was getting carried away, or at least I thought it was, what with that weird, vivid dream I'd had last night after Bill's visit. Though it had been absolutely ages since I'd had any of Bill's blood, or any vamp blood for that matter, not even just a droplet to heal the bite marks Eric left, so I was a little dubious about the origins of my dream. And if it had even been a dream at all…

Mrs Wilson smiled, "You know, if I were fifty years younger…"

I feigned a surprised gasp, "Mrs Wilson!" I winked at her, "You mean fifty years older." She smiled and laughed heartily.

I stood from the rocking chair on her porch, "Right well, I must get off and see what my editors need me to do now," I said, searching for a plausible excuse to leave.

"Certainly Evelyn, Thank you again for the lovely meal." It had only been Mac and Cheese, but I thought I owed her the gesture, and it had been the highlight of her day. It had been pretty much the peak of mine too, the day had been pretty quiet, save for a text from Stephan inviting me to a late night screening of 'Interview With A Vampire' at half past 10 tonight at the Shreveport Playhouse. I'd replied, perhaps stupidly, that I'd love to go, before wondering if it was a good idea or not. Considering the book research was done with now, did I really need to see him again?

_Great_, had come a swift reply, owing me no leniency, _Meet you there. S x_.

Again, why Stephan had been awake enough in the early hours of the day to reply to my text, remained a little concerning. Maybe he'd just been up late…

As I trotted briskly up the porch steps, the sky began to turn a lovely shade of red and the daylight began to dim, indicating the onset of dusk. I went inside, changed into a vest top and a pair of shorts that I'd deemed only worthy to wear around the house and picked up my laptop, grabbed a Coke from the fridge and went out onto the back deck, deciding that it'd be a nice evening to work outside.

I'd not actually got that much to do, but the editors wanted a blurb for Louis' biography and whilst this was a task I loathed to do, it had to be done regardless. I loaded up my word processor and set to work. About 10 minutes later, I inevitably succumbed to boredom and began surfing the internet. Checking the forums only to find nothing exciting and inspecting my email to discover only junk.

I lazily played internet games until a noise indicating the arrival of an email distracted me. The sender of the email was . I often got advertisement emails from them; I'd somehow managed to get on their mailing list. I made a mental note to remind Pam to remove me from it next time I saw her. I was just about to delete it when the subject heading caught my eye – 'Sheriff Duties'.

Curiosity claimed the cat and I opened up the mail, _Will be there at 10, taking night off Sheriff duties._

I glowered at the text, unsure of why I suddenly felt trepidation at his imminent presence and glanced at the clock on the desktop, it was ten minutes past.

I blinked and as if on cue a whoosh of wind ruffled my hair and Eric appeared silently before me, dressed exquisitely in a black suit with deep purple shirt, three buttons undone from his neckline down. His eyes dark and brooding, matching the hue of the lining of his jacket, he stepped toward me and took the laptop from across my thighs and placed it on the table next to me. He smelled divine as he reached down to scoop me up in his arms.

I draped my arms around his shoulders as he effortlessly carried me inside to the bedroom, wondering why he hadn't uttered a word yet. He was, truth be told, like Bill had been last night, distant and distracted. I knew why he'd come, even if he didn't realise it. He needed comfort, in Sookie's disappearance, he needed the reassurance.

His strong arms held my weight without complaint and he placed me down on the bed like I might break any second. Creeping over me where I lay, he rubbed his body against mine and brushed the hair from my face, cupping my cheek. He peered down on me and the telltale look in his eye, primal and wanting, drew the heat between my thighs. He pressed his lips to mine softly, I responded in kind, flicking my tongue into his mouth teasing him. Eric caught my tongue playfully between his teeth and tugged gently, then let go. A smile crept across my face, as I felt him push his hips against me, pulling his knee up between my legs, putting exquisite pressure between my thighs.

I breathed out heavily as he leant back on his knees, removing his jacket, expertly tossing it across the room to land neatly on the chair. Unable to keep my hands to myself any longer, I sat up and reached out to unbutton the rest of his shirt. I took my time, watching his chest heave unnecessarily each time my skin brushed his. I wondered briefly, perhaps sadistically, if his chest had ever breathed like this when she had touched him. Once he'd shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and I'd thrown it somewhere in the vague direction of the chair, I set about unbuckling the belt which held his suit pants close to his waist.

Interrupting us, the doorbell rang. I looked up at Eric, who glared back at me. It rang again, somehow managing to sound impatient even though it was the same identical tone as before. Eric rolled his eyes and shifted aside as I scrambled from the bed to answer it. I don't know who I thought the caller could be, but politeness and manners won out against ignorance and dismissal. As I grabbed my dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door, the bell rang again and a heavy thud of a knock against the wood reverberated through the house.

I scurried out of the bedroom, wrapping the robe around me as I went, thinking how this had better not be Mrs Wilson telling me I'd forgotten something, or bringing me dessert. I opened the door and peeked around it, a sudden sensation of anxiety washing over me as my hand grasped the handle.

"Evelyn! Thank heavens, when you weren't there I thought something had happened to you," Stephan said with relief, cocking his head to one side endearingly. He wore a Stetson I'd not seen before, tan with a dark brown cord, and coupled with matching true cowboy chic attire, looked like he could've stepped straight off a Wild West movie set.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Stephan. I forgot all about our movie. I spent the day with Mrs Wilson and then came home to do some work on your biography. Can we reschedule?" I hoped I sounded convincing, it was the truth after all…well mostly. I hadn't forgotten exactly, I'd just gotten distracted…

"Sure," he said, and I thought I'd managed to get away with it, "Or we could go grab a drink now, if u like?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," I replied slowly, trying to think on my feet, the thought oddly crossing my mind that I was glad I'd never invited Stephan inside, "I'm kind of beat and I'm all ready for bed now." I shrugged slightly, hinting at my robe.

"Actually, Evelyn already has plans tonight," came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Eric, completely naked, standing beside me, as smug as ever. When I glared at him, aghast, he simply smiled in return.

I snatched my gaze back to Stephan, whose face had turned to thunder. He was not at all impressed.

"Sheriff," he nodded curtly, not at all phased by my lovers' bareness.

The three of us stood as we were for several moments. Eric standing mere millimetres from me and Stephan eyeing me warily. The air began to cool, as the tension mounted in the silence.

Eventually Eric quietly uttered an order, "You should leave, Stephan." An underlying tone emanated from him, commanding the respect from the younger vampire. I'd only ever heard Eric's command like this once before, when I was sitting beside him in his throne at Fangtasia, and Stephan had attempted to glamour me from across the room.

Stephan glanced potently from the Sheriff to me and back again.

Sensing the imminent collision of prides, I spoke up, "I'm sorry about tonight Stephan, I'll call you tomorrow."

His eyes flickered to catch my gaze, and I felt the slight tug of his influence. And then as I looked on, he vanished before us. I pushed the door slowly closed.

I stayed with my hand on the doorknob for a while before I knew I had to face Eric. I could still sense his presence close beside me, tingling and prickling the air, despite his silence. I turned gingerly to him.

"What is he doing calling at your door?" Eric asked, coolly. My stomach dropped.

"He's helped me with my book," I replied in earnest, a little stuck for an answer.

Eric raised his eyebrow at me, unimpressed.

"What?!"

"I told you to stay away from him." Eric turned from me and strode into the lounge.

"It's ok," I replied, following after him, "As you can see, he's not invited in. That's the first time I've seen him in, like, a week too. He text me to ask if I wanted to see this movie with him, I couldn't say no. But then you showed up and I forgot all about it."

Then Eric did something which surprised me and caught me completely off guard, He snorted, a noise I hadn't heard from him before, and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. I went to him, shrugging the robe from my shoulders as I stood before him.

"Care to pick up where we left off?" I said, attempting to sound seductive. Not entirely sure that I succeeded, I reached forward and touched his arm.

Eric shrugged me off indifferently. Stephan's presence had obviously aggravated him. I could almost see the cogs in his brain whirring away, making a plan, ignoring me for a greater purpose. I saw red.

"Seriously Eric?" I snapped, "Why the fuck do we have to fight like this? Stephan knows nothing. Absolutely nothing," I'd managed to convince myself of this, despite having no evidence either way, "Surely you of all people know to keep your enemies close."

I sighed and pulled the robe back over my shoulders and perched on the arm of the couch, "Christ, at least it's not about the fucking waitress this time," I muttered.

Within less than a heartbeat I was flat on my back against the cushions of the couch. Eric loomed above me, pinning me down with his hand wrapped around my throat. His fangs, glinting and glaring at me, wanted my blood. Eric furrowed his brow and spoke in a low growl, "Do _not_ speak of her like that," he hissed, "I should rip your throat out right now for what you have done with that low life redneck."

My bosom heaved and my pulse raced in response to him. Blood cursed through my veins, fuelling my own anger. "Go on then!" I cried out, "Fucking do it. Get it over with and spare me the wait. You're gonna be the death of me eventually anyway," I spat, "And don't think I don't know that the only reason you're here is because she's gone!" I narrowed my eyes at him, noticing his chest visibly moving with the anticipation. Electric tension rippled through the air, as we glared at one another.

For a minute I thought that he might actually just do it, that fraction of a second where our eyes locked with one another for that little moment too long. But Eric vamp speeded his lips to mine, snatching them and surprising me. His hand unfolded from my throat and he leant back, straddling me where I lay.

He tugged on the tie of the robe, allowing it to fall open around me. I was exposed to him, and I didn't know what he was going to do next. Mystery fuelled my desire for him, it flooded between my thighs as he towered over me, watching me carefully through darkened hazy eyes. He absently licked his fang, running his tongue along the very tip of it, as he made a decision as to his next move.

He reached slowly down to me and lifted me effortlessly from underneath him, placing me on my feet before him as he sat back down onto the couch. He leant back into the cushions, confidently grasping my hand pulling me to him. I knelt tentatively across his lap, straddling him. Eric shifted down and positioned himself at my entrance. He cupped my ass and guided my hips down with aching slowness onto him.

I moved my body as carefully as I could under his control, feeling the pressure begin to swell inside as I became more and more full. I fatally paused for a second to get my breath, and Eric, impatient of waiting, thrust brutally upward and yanked my hips down to meet him.

I choked on my own breath and fell forward onto him. Eric wrapped a hand in my hair, pulling my head to his lips, as I began slowing bouncing in his lap.

"You won't see him again," Eric whispered into my ear, "Ever."

I shook my head, "I can't not," I breathed, heavily.

"He is dangerous Evie," Eric said flatly.

I groaned and stopped moving, nestling my hips in his lap, "And you're not I suppose?" I replied, flicking my tongue playfully at his fangs.

"Unlike him, I don't want you dead," he smiled sadistically, "Not yet anyway."

I leant back and frowned at him in confusion, still impaled in his lap, "What's that meant to mean?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Just listen to me this once," he warned, "If you are with him I cannot help you."

"Sure you can," I replied warily, "You just won't."

Eric remained silent as he mulled my words over. Choosing not to reply, he grabbed my waist and flipped me over, bending me over the couch back. I had to grip the cushions tightly for support as his hand wrapped around my stomach and his fingers flicked cruelly at my clit, drawing out a swift and unexpected orgasm. My muscles fluttered and contracted helplessly as he retained his momentum, allowing me to ride out the aftermath of my climax on his pace. Moments later though, Eric gained a telltale speed and exploded deep within me.

He lifted me from him, placing me back on the couch. Self conscious, I curled my knees up to my chin under his penetrating gaze. He softened after a little while and smiled at me, genuinely. His expression made me note how beautiful he actually was. The way his hair fell dishevelled over his forehead. How his eyes were softer, less guarded. His lips, pinker than usual thanks to my kissing of them.

Eric disappeared into the bedroom and then returned back before me in a flash. In the brief second he'd vanished, he'd managed to redress, impeccably, into his suit. He leaned towards me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Stay away from Stephan," he reminded me, "I won't tell you again."

How dare he chastise me, like I was some pathetic excuse for a fangbanger, just out for a good time with him. My blood boiled and I saw red, again, "I can't!" I exclaimed, infuriated why he couldn't see that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Why Eric couldn't see that I had to play this one out. I couldn't just ignore Stephan and hoped he went away. As time proved, again and again, that method didn't work with vampires.

"If I just stop seeing him, it'll seem odd and give him reason to think I'm hiding something," I added.

Eric's expression changed, he looked at me dismally, the disappointment visible on his face, "Trust me Evie," he said, stroking a finger down my cheek to my chin.

Still I protested, "But..." His finger moved to my lips.

"When have I ever lied to you, Evie?"

It made me pause for thought. He was right, he hadn't lied to me, not really. Sure, he'd misled me and glamoured me once or twice, or at least tried to, for my own safety, but he hadn't actually deceived me majorly.

Meekly, I replied, "You lie to everyone else?" A lame attempt at my own defence.

Eric stood and straightened his jacket, unable to look at me, "If this is how you wish to act, then I can't see you any more," he began to walk to the door, "I cannot protect you from him."

My head was swimming in a confusing sea of thoughts, this couldn't be happening, "Eric?"

He paused at the couch arm. I scrambled across the cushions and snatched at his arm, "Don't go."

With a simple flick of his wrist, Eric callously threw me back to the couch.

"You were a good distraction, Evelyn," he said cruelly as he reached the door. My chest heaved and my hopes vanished, as he disappeared into the night.

My heart dropped a million miles, lying like a lead weight in the pit of my stomach. I remained on the couch, curled naked into a ball. I was upset and confused. Eric forsaking me, despite my best efforts to protect him from Stephan. Stinging my eyes with their saltiness, the tears began to stream uncontrollably down my cheeks. Who was I kidding? Of course Eric would see me, a human, attempting to defend him against a vampire that wasn't even a tenth of his age or strength, as a futile, pointless exercise. I suppose Eric would deal with Stephan all in good time, and probably in the same way he did with Daniel. Whatever reason that was, I never found out. I sniffled and pulled my errant robe around my shoulders, determined not to fall apart.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. I sprung up form the sofa expecting, hoping, it to be Eric with a change of heart and an apology. If I'd used my common sense, I wouldn't have simply opened the door. If I'd used the peep hole, or looked though the window. If only I'd read the situation better earlier. If…

My face dropped as Stephan sauntered across my threshold, uninvited. We stood in a menacing silence for a few seconds while my brain scurried and tripped over itself to think of a plan. But before I could grasp what was happening, I glimpsed Stephan raise his right hand. His fist made contact with my cheek bone a blip of a second later and sent me flying across hallway. He swiftly followed and loomed over me where I lay clutching my face. He raised his arm again and I braced for impact, somehow completely unable to scream for help. Paralysed with fear.

Then a blinding white light, followed by incessant black.


	14. Reprimand

**14. Reprimand **

My eyes flickered open briefly, before the pain registered and I clamped them shut. The side of my face was numb, my left eye felt swollen and massive. It pained me to move my jaw. My shoulders screamed their agony while my brain pounded steadily within my skull, attempting to get a grasp on what had and was happening. As I forced myself to peek out into the world with my right eye, I thanked whoever may be listening for small mercies. The illumination where I was, was thankfully dim, I didn't think my eyes could cope with any bigger degree of light. I winced as I strained my eyelids apart, forcing myself to take in my surroundings.

I was in a vast empty, forgotten space. Papers blew neglectfully about the huge room, and ruined tables were piled high in a corner, next to broken and forgotten old desk chairs. It looked like an old disused office building. The windows, far away from me, were big, and mostly broken, leaving behind rotting window frames and the odd intact but delicate looking pane of glass.

I looked up, aware of my arms either side of my face. I found my hands bound together tightly, suspending me by a rope tied over a load bearing beam, which creaked ominously as I moved. I tried to move my feet but to no avail, the weight pulling on my shoulders was my own, my feet barely able to touch the floor, making them irrelevant in supporting me.

I screamed for help. No one came.

I dipped back into the pleasantries of my unconscious. Beginning with memories of my youth, I dreamt of swimming in the bitter cold of the ocean at St Ives in Cornwall with Jack when we were teenagers. Then revisited the time the fun fair had come to our town, and it was like I was there again. Jack and I were hiding out by the huge pine tree by the Waltzers, and eaten bright pink candyfloss that turned our tongues a deep cerise. We watched and laughed as the traveller people span their unwitting customers around and around in the carts, spinning them faster and faster. We wandered around, playing on the fairground games and attempting to demolish a huge toffee apple between us.

We sat on the benches close to the hot dog stall, and shared a portion of fries when, without warning, Jack leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet and sexy all at once. Our first kiss. We'd pulled away from each other, our foreheads touching and huge smiles gracing our faces, unable to contain all the contentment inside. I threw my head back and laughed, snatching the paper wrappings and remnants of fries from his hands and running playfully away from him. I only gained a few yards before I stopped dead in my tracks, my happy ideal suddenly changing before my eyes. The woodland surrounding the funfair turned from charismatic old gnarly trees to boughs dripping with a vivid red, that turned into a solid wall as it oozed to the ground. The wooden benches around me changed into plush leatherette upholstered seats and a dancing pole appeared to my left. People began to materialise, dressed in very little clothing, filling the bar. I saw Eric sitting in his throne, across the crowded Fangtasia bar, a spotlight highlighting his presence, making him seem like he was the only man in the room. He was staring at me. The second my eyes locked with his, my hands dropped what they were holding as he beckoned me with a single flex of his index finger. I slid graciously through the crowd towards his intense attraction. He stood as I approached and swept me up in all encompassing arms. Bending me backward in a movie style kiss, he captured my lips with his.

He held still but pulled away and the world dimmed. Hushing the crowd, darkness crept across the bar, and into my mind.

"Run, Evelyn, run," Eric whispered.

As my dreaming self blinked away the confusion suddenly sweeping over me, I surrendered into consciousness. My hands still suspended me in the abandoned building. The papers were still blowing around but the air had chilled considerably and there was a sweet but masculine smell that caught on the breeze. I shuffled my feet as best as I could and managed to spin myself around on my ropes about 180 degrees.

About five feet away from me sat Stephan. He was draped casually across one of those swivel chairs I'd seen earlier, similar to the one at Fangtasia, in Eric's office, but shabbier, his feet propped up on what seemed to be an old computer monitor. His Stetson covered his eyes, but he knew I had come to. The beam above me creaked.

His feet uncrossed slowly and he placed them meticulously on the floor either side of the chair. He cocked his head back and moved the hat from his eyes.

I couldn't hold my surprise in when I saw them. My mouth gaped and I winced as my body registered the pain in my jaw, but I couldn't look away. They were red and bloody, as if he'd been crying for hours. His face doused in vampire tears.

"So nice of you to join me Evelyn," he said in barely more than a whisper.

"Stephan, what the hell?" I spoke as I tugged my hands to indicate my restraints, but the words came out blotchy and broken.

My breath caught in my throat as Stephan whooshed before me, sending the rickety desk chair spinning on its wheels across the expanse of the building.

Stephan's fingers graced my cheek and his hand rested against my hip, "I can't believe you've let it come to this, sweetie."

I frowned at him with a fake smile plastered across my face, in attempt to dissuade him of the sheer terror running through my veins, "Stephan, come on. Stop messing around. Let me down, I ache all over." Though he'd know, of course he'd know.

He smiled shrewdly, oddly, and all my senses told me to get the hell away from him. Except I couldn't.

"Oh, Evelyn. When will you stop your charade? You and I both know why it has come to this."

I held my tongue. His tone was ominous. Obviously I knew precisely what he was talking about, but where was he going with it? What did he intend to do to me? Was I just meant to tell him what he wanted to hear, whether it was the truth or not?

Stephan walked around me, turning me as he moved with his hand on my hip. I swallowed hard.

"Are you scared Evelyn?" he seemed amused by my predicament, content with my obvious unease, "Because you've brought this on yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about Stephan," my voice shaky, despite my best attempts, "I'm really sorry I forgot about the movie. But Eric, you know how he can be…" Perhaps if I tried to distract his thoughts.

Stephan's smile turned as I watched into a thin line, "Yes, the Sheriff. You should have listened to him…" he trailed off, and moved away from me, speeding over to retrieve his chair. Returning close to me, he sat down as I teetered on my toes, "He likes you. You're one he visits regularly. But not like her."

My face burned as I fought to hide my devastated expression. Stephan had been watching Eric. But perhaps worse than that, he'd been watching him with Sookie.

He continued, "You feel for him too. It's quite ironic really. How a human can love a vampire. When really, that vampire is going to be young forever and inevitably watch them die."

Unable to hold back, a tiny sob and a small tear escaped as the panic took hold of me. I thrashed and threw myself about, making every inch of my body ache and my pulse throbbed in my cheek, reminding me that my cheekbone may actually be broken.

"Stephan please, let me down. This isn't funny."

He laughed loudly, extending his fangs before standing and strolling over, "Oh Evie, you are stubborn. This is going to take longer than I thought." His hand wrapped into my hair and yanked my head backward, exposing my throat. I screamed as he drank from me. So overwhelmed and scared he would kill me, I dipped back into blissful oblivion.

When I dawned back into the horrible reality I was facing, it seemed clear that some time had passed but I no way of telling how much. The warehouse space had been cleared and I was strapped to a desk chair. An unpleasant sensation of a gag in my mouth prevented me from trying to speak. I looked down at my body, aware of a cool night breeze, chilling my skin. Any hope I had left drained out of me like water down the drain, as I realised what I was dressed in. The unwelcome thought making me retch that he had, at some point, put me in these clothes.

The corset and panties he'd given me as a gift, not so very long ago.

"I see you've come back to me, finally," Stephan's voice boomed in my ear, the dread and fright returning, hitting me like a tonne of bricks on the mere sound of him.

"I thought I'd tell you a story tonight," he added, coming around into my view, "And considering how you seem to be ignorant as to why you're here, I thought I'd save you the bother of talking."

He smiled, tapping the fabric in my mouth and his eyes lit up, as if he were getting a thrill out of it. His face, washed, had changed, become firmer and more ruthless. A lump formed in my throat, with a twang of pain, and I had a brief flash of him at my neck last night. I gulped.

"You taste delicious, by the way," he paced back and forth, "Sweet but with a hint of acidity….much like your personality." He stopped and raised his eyebrow, smirking, an attempt at light humour, which was completely lost on me.

"Daniel would have loved to savour your blood," he mused, walking over and fiddling with my hair, "He liked to bottle some to save for later, but I always found it better straight from the source." He moved away, returning to strolling back and forth, "Daniel wanted a companion. He missed our maker. He and she had a…different…relationship to that I had with her," he glanced at me, "They were lovers. He was lost when she set us free."

His pace quickened, as if he were building up to something important. My heartbeat began to race with the sense of tension he was creating and I could feel the adrenaline quicken in my veins peculiarly.

"Daniel had seen you around. But he'd seen you with that backwards vamp from Bon Temps, so he began to make enquires. He wanted you."

He continued, building my anticipation and fear as he went, "With you looking so much like her, he wanted to be your maker."

With the force of the big bang, my world fell apart.

Mrs Wilson saw them in my garden, observing me. Planning their next move, before I'd even known they'd existed. If she'd only told me sooner…

No, I couldn't blame this on her. Making friends with Stephan, for my own selfish gain, despite the dangers involved, was entirely off my own steam. This reprimand was completely my own doing.

Stephan paced twice more before halting abruptly before me, "You need to tell me what happened to Daniel. No more pretending, no more insolence, no more lying."

His hand cupped my painful, swollen cheek, but I barely felt it. I was so numb, not only from the bitter cold air, but emotionally so. I couldn't gather a thought. Images and ideas and words of warning reverberated through my mind, making not one ounce of sense.

"Oh Evelyn, we will have so much time together. I will show you so much."

His words brought me into the here and now, jolting me from my misery. He will show me so much?

I mumbled my disapproval into the gag.

"There you are, listening to me now?" he smiled away a sadistic pause before continuing, "I will persist with my brothers intentions for you, Evie and together we shall explore the world, but first you must tell me what became of him. Until you do, I shall make you suffer. Only once you give in, will I stop your torment and give you the greatest gift ever known."

I attempted to swallow, the sensation of dread anew, but the gag made my mouth incredibly dry. My choices were grim.

Be tortured for eternity, or tell him the truth and be turned.


	15. Eternally Raw

**15. Eternally Raw **

Had I been told mere days ago that this time this week I would be in my current predicament, I don't think you could've paid me enough to stay in the US let alone Shreveport….assuming that's where I still was. How I'd managed to hold out this long I didn't know. I'd been strung up every night with my hands above my head or strapped tightly to a chair and upon the onset of sunrise, been removed from my bindings and placed unceremoniously in a damp, dark coffin. I'd fought hard the first time he'd done it and screamed and flailed and hit him so hard that I'd made my own knuckles bleed. But ultimately I was never going to win and my feeble attempts at resistance had grown more and more meagre as the nights wore on, as I became weaker and weaker, with Stephan feeding from me liberally.

Despite my growing frailty, I hadn't succumbed. Hadn't given Eric up. The longer I could hold out, I figured, the more chance there was of rescue. Stephan knew, somehow, of course he did, that his brother had met his end in Fangtasia. He just needed me to confirm it and was delighting in his task. However, I was holding my head just above the waterline, keeping sane, safe in the knowledge that the longer I held out, the longer I lived.

Stephan, I had discovered, liked to tell stories, and with them brought a whole host of mental torture I couldn't even have dreamt of, let alone thought possible. He had the inane ability to control human emotions, to bring them right to the surface of eruption and manipulate them to his own advantage. He demonstrated his talent for me at length, making me so angry and filled with hate for him as he spoke about Eric and what he would do to him once he'd finished with me…the despicable things that I, as his progeny, would help him do. I'd sobbed and wept inconsolably when he told me how he actually felt about his brother's disappearance, and again when he told me the horrible things he was planning to do to me. We'd laughed when he'd told me the story of the time he and Daniel had been caught wooing the same teachers' assistant at high school. Daniel had been found in the supply closet with her and Stephan in the gym. Why I'd found it so funny that they'd both ruined her career was down to Stephens' torturous ability, and then I felt overwhelming guilt at my delight in her misfortune.

The more Stephan told me and manipulated my feelings, the more and more my resolve began to diminish. It became harder and harder and with no rescue in sight, the grim outcome of becoming a vampire at the mouth of Stephan was gaining in appeal.

When I thought about my encounters with Stephan I began to understand that this wasn't the first time he'd demonstrated this talent. The night I'd visited the vampire brothel with him, he'd made me cry recalling my own loss to comprehend the loss of his brother. The complete elation when he'd given me the Dodge and I'd not questioned it, just accepted it. When we'd watched the stars, he'd made me feel safe and comfortable and the very same night, the sheer anger that had flooded my being when Stephan had become mad that Eric had interrupted us. It all fit neatly into place. I should've been cleverer; I should have paid more attention, kept my defences up. Of course that was easy to think and say now, but at the time it had all felt completely real.

With his hostage tied securely to a wooden chair with metal chain, Stephan was attempting to glamour me tonight. I say attempting because, much like when Eric tried to, I knew it was happening. The glimmer of hope that had been fading rapidly within me, burned anew with the realisation that Bill, and probably Eric, had already protected me. Already given me a tool to aid in my survival, should I be captured. Stephan, however, was none the wiser to my act.

"Evelyn," Stephan's voice rang out smoothly as he caressed my cheek, "All I want to know is what happened to my brother. Surely, you can understand that?"Obviously he couldn't see he was flogging a dead horse. I would never tell him.

Instead I nodded slowly, imitating a girl I'd seen under the influence in Fangtasia once, "Of course I do." I kept my answer brief and simple.

"So, tell me what you know, baby."

Stifling a heave of my diaphragm at his use of endearment, I flexed my fingers beneath my bound wrists and let my eyes well up, "I would if I knew anything," I mewed and promptly let the crocodile tears roll.

Stephan growled and shouted and pushed me from him violently, I wobbled in my restraints and my shoulder cracked painfully, trying to keep myself upright.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded, pretending to still be under his influence, "Don't hurt me anymore, I would tell you, you know I would."

Stephan blipped aggressively before me, hands on the armrest either side, gripping my forearms roughly, his face in mine, "Why do you protect each other?" he spat at me, "Why does a human shield a vampire? Why does he defend a human that isn't his?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

The tears that followed this outburst from Stephan weren't entirely fake ones, his words hitting a nerve that would be eternally raw, "I don't know," I blubbed, "He doesn't love me." I hoped he might take mercy on me. No such luck.

Stephan stood upright and crossed his arms, I could almost see the fury steaming from him, "I will make you talk Evie," he vowed, "You know what happened to him… Perhaps you need a different approach."

He stalked around behind me, out of sight. My pulse quickened and I struggled to catch a breath. Inhaling heavily, I felt Stephan's presence close to my back and then a cover was put over my eyes. I began to pant, my body started shaking and my chest went tight. A panic attack.

I was blind. He'd removed one of my senses, and purposely terrified me further, if that was even possible. I couldn't see where he was, couldn't see what he was about to do, couldn't see the indication level of crazy on his face. I listened hard, trying to put a dampener on the crushing terror gripping me once more.

"Evelyn," his voice over my right shoulder. I jerked my head in that general direction, trying to get a grasp on what my captor had planned.

"You are chained with silver chains," he had moved behind me again, "Just in case anyone decides to try and rescue you." Had I not been in the throws of alarm and fright, I would have told him that something as trivial as silver chains wouldn't stop my rescuers from saving me.

"Stephan, please," I pleaded, pulling at my binds, "I don't know anything. Ask Eric, he'll tell you."

"Oh Evie, I'm sure he will…when he's finished with his Fairy pussy."

I abruptly gasped, then clamped my mouth shut.

Stephan chuckled, "Nothing to say about that, sweetie?" his voice was to my left now, "Of course, I know. I've watched her shoot that light from her fingertips. I've been to Bon Temps and heard those gossiping hillbillies in her own town, bitching about how she can hear their most private of thoughts," his voice wandered around my aural vicinity, circling me, "I asked around," he continued, "Their blood is meant to be the sweetest and most delicious blood of all. The Fae were wiped out…or so we all thought."

I wondered to myself if he knew Fae blood could let vampires see the sun again, but was pulled from my thought before it had time to form completely.

"If Northman or the other one did care for you, then they'd turn you and let you feed from their Fae," his voice settled close to my left ear, "Instead they don't even want you near her. They'd rather let you suffer and who am I to disappoint?"

Perhaps the inability to see what was happening made it worse, but I felt the searing pain in my left wrist before I'd registered the sound of my bones breaking. I cried out a number of obscenities and tried to flex my fingers, but found my attempts futile.

"You fucking bastard," I shouted at him, wherever he might have been, "What have I ever done to you?"

"You know what you've done and you need to accept it," Stephan's fingers wrapped surprisingly around my broken wrist, sending another jolt of agony through my nervous system.

Stephan sunk his fangs viciously into my neck, as I screamed. He drank and drank and drank. I thought that this was it; this was how i was leaving this world, except he stopped, eventually, before he'd drained me completely.

I felt so weak, so overcome with pain that my entire body had gone numb. I couldn't feel my left arm, half my face was swollen and achy and the last time I'd checked, my barely dressed body had been covered in my own dried blood.

Maybe it would be over soon.


	16. Salvation

**Salvation**

How Stephan with his vampire senses couldn't hear the long awaited arrival of my saviours I will never know, but I saw them before he did, even in my sorry state. They appeared quietly through a window high up in the wall and it occurred to me to wonder how they'd reached the conclusion I was here. My confused brain at least assumed they'd come for me. Salvation had come just in time; I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. My brain and body were getting ever increasingly disorientated and pathetic.

Stephan's fist collided with my ribs, yet more bones crunching beneath his touch. I coughed and spluttered, choking back the pain, "Evelyn," he said, "I can't understand you. Why do you protect him? Still?" He meant Eric, why do I protect Eric, "He has not claimed you as his own. He has allowed me to do this to you. He could have saved you." He made entirely valid points, for which I still had no answer, but I was pleased that both Bill and Eric were here to hear those words come out of his mouth. I had wondered several times myself on that very point this past week or so, when I was on my own in the coffin. Stephan hadn't put me in the dreadful thing last night, but instead left me bound and masked strapped to the chair until he returned at dusk.

He struck me again and had it not been for my restraints I would've ended up on the other side of the continent. My good arm tightly reined to the beam above my head, Stephan at least had the good grace to strap my broken wrist to my waist in a makeshift sling. Wrapped in silver, of course. I saw Bill grasp Eric's arm tightly as Eric lurched forward in response to Stephan's attack on me. I tried my best to remain silent. Stephan was so close to me I could smell the scent of seared flesh as his knuckles brushed the chain on my belly. It healed quickly.

"Or the one from Bon Temps. He prefers to mainstream and bang that dumb blonde waitress rather than save you. They both do. Time and again, they both choose that fairy bitch over you."

I smiled at him broadly, the first time in days, completely ignoring the pain a simple smile managed to cause my cheek, "You shouldn't have said that," I replied, my first words of the evening to him, as Bill and Eric encroached slowly on him, across the warehouse.

"What?"

I spat blood in his face, and he slapped my across the cheek, sending my head woozy once again, "You're done for now," I grinned, Stephan looked at me with a befuddled expression. His fangs glinting menacingly, "You mean you are," he said, striding forward and sinking his teeth into my upper suspended arm.

"Fuck!" I moaned and tensed all my body. I don't know why it hurt more than it had down previously. Maybe it was because the entire event was being quietly observed by the only two vampires I had ever voluntarily let bite me.

I felt a blazing ache as his teeth were ripped out of my flesh brutally and he flew across the warehouse floor. Both Eric and Bill were on him in an instant, their once friendly fangs turned violent for me to see.

I managed to remain conscious for the following melee between the three vampires. In reality, overpowering Stephan, a barely decade old vampire, should have been like a walk in the park for either Eric or Bill alone. Yet, as I watched them zip and blip across the warehouse in hot pursuit of the younger, seemingly more able vampire, the two of them struggled to catch him.

They all slipped to a halt, a few metres away from me, across by the broken window with the single pane still intact.

Stephan laughed heartily, "So you've finally come, Sheriff. The question is, have you come to save her or to kill me?"

"Both," Eric snarled, as he and Bill stalked their prey in symmetry, as if dancing with their victim.

Bill spoke up now, "You've done enough, Stephan. There will be no visit to the Authority for you. We will show you no mercy."

Stephan's following cackle was one reserved for only the craziest of people, a laugh you only heard the once in a movie before the person was carted off to an insane asylum, never to be seen again.

"Oh you won't catch me. I'm far cleverer than either of you will ever be," he zipped through the pair of them and stopped behind me. Adrenaline smashed through my body like a crazed bull.

"We'll see about that," Bill muttered, before he and Eric dashed in my direction, halting a foot away.

Stephan, using his hostage as a shield, swayed side to side behind me, goading Eric and Bill, "You know how wolves on V have enhanced strength, well just imagine the sensation of feeding on a high wolf. It's electric!"

"That's blasphemy, The Authority will never…." Bill was interrupted.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any Authority!" Stephan shouted loudly behind my head, "Look at the two of you, pathetic. You're fighting for a human that you won't even turn. Killing your own kind in their defence."

Eric shot me a stern look that asked if I'd told Stephan the truth. "Don't look at me like that!" I spat, glaring back at him.

"Ooh finally. Trouble in paradise," Stephan said, triumphantly to my left, distracting us both.

As Eric and Bill stepped forward, Stephan vamp speeded between them and stood across by the window again. I had a brief moment to wonder why neither Bill nor Eric had turned to untie me, when I remembered the silver chains. I pulled my arm and rattled the chains. Neither of them so much as glanced in my direction, their intent fixed solely on the wayward vampire.

"Stephan," Eric voice rang out in the warehouse, strong and true, and bizarrely made a flush of warmth ebb in all my right places, "Your brother deserved what happened to him."

Stephan's gaze fixated on his elders, his head fell forward and he glared at Eric, "You killed him."

Eric squared up, "He stole from me."

"What?"

"Daniel broke into my club and cleared out a weeks takings."

"You're the Sheriff," Stephan's hand raised to his forehead, as if in confusion, "You would have just sent him to the Tribunal if that were the case."

"True," Eric shifted his hands into his pockets nonchalantly, as Bill stepped backward closer to me. It was as if they were flanking me, putting themselves in the way of danger, rather than letting me get hurt, again. Eric continued, "I declined him permission to make a progeny of a human in my area."

I gulped at the realisation Eric had killed Daniel to defend me, well before we'd had a relationship.

"Your brother had very little respect for my authority as Sheriff," Eric continued, "All I did was in self-defence."

Self defence my arse. I couldn't help but smile. My cheek bone throbbed its disagreement.

Stephan's anger got the better of him. You could see it in his body, his face and his fangs. Somehow they managed to look even more lethal as he spat out my death warrant, "You will both meet the true death, and so will she."

What followed was a fight at vampire speed that my mere human eyes couldn't comprehend. The three of them blipped and flew and punched and chased each other. Generally Eric had the upper hand, sometimes Bill, occasionally Stephan. I'd always thought that Eric could still anyone with a mere flick of his wrist, but I could see the frustration on his face as Stephan and his wolf-heightened strength eluded him. Similarly Bill's patience was being tested as my heroes struggled to pin down this toddler of a vampire. His eyes, darkened with the thrill of the fight, darted back and forth between their prey and me, the hostage. It was as if he couldn't decide whether to leave Eric to the fighting and come to untie me. Whilst I was flattered that little old me elicited this response, a selfish part of me wanted Eric to be doing the same, instead he was fixated on the brawl. He would deal with me later. In truth they didn't have to wait much longer before Stephan realised his only levy was me. Eric and Bill would inevitably outrun him, their strength was eternal, and Stephan's was visibly waning.

He was behind me as quick as I could blink. My head wrenched to my shoulder agonisingly, baring me to fangs glistening defiantly at my neck.

"You want her to live? You let me go," he ordered.

Eric and Bill panted, despite not needing the breath, pacing back and forth, scowling at him.

I stared painfully at Eric. A million words never uttered passed between us and he smiled sadly back at me.

At least the last image I see will be of a handsome face, I thought morbidly as I looked on, his hair all askew with the fight and I smiled back. Somehow content in knowing that both he and Bill had tried to protect me from this. I wasn't alone anymore.

They both remained silent and I thought once more, finally, that this was it. My breath was ragged and unsteady, my entire left hand no longer had any sensation and ultimately I was tired.

"Very well," Stephan said and all hope I had remaining vacated my being absolutely.

The very instant I felt his teeth graze at my skin, an explosion of body tissue and thick, slimy liquid jettisoned across my back. I shuddered where I hung, eyeballing Eric.

"Honestly, why send men to do a woman's job?" said Pam dryly, coming around into my view. Her once pink outfit was adorned with vampire remnants, ruined.

She looked me up and down, taking in the state I was in. A small smirk graced her lips, "You owe me new Chanel."

**THE END**


End file.
